Starseed
by Incubus4lotr11
Summary: Camp Green Lake's coed, with three new girls to DTent. What's gonna happen? Love, finding objects, friendships? R&R pleez! PG13 for language mostly. P.S. a good summary'll be up sometime later!
1. Chapter 1 Christy

Camp Green Lake.  
  
I never knew lakes could be green. Was there even a lake? Passing the sign that actually said, "Camp Green Lake" on it, it seemed like there wasn't. It was all barren, a wasteland. I looked down at myself, with my Tinkerbell t-shirt on and baggy jeans, and my lovely handcuffs. Great, just what I needed, correction camp to blow my summer on. I'll have tons of fun.the guard in the front of the bus looked back, to make sure no one was causing any trouble. I hardly wanted to talk to anyone else on the bus, though. They didn't look like my type of friend. One had this weird-ass "Lord of the Rings" t-shirt on, and normal jeans. My jeans were pretty cool, I've written all over them with a permanent marker. The other had this weird-shaped black bag beside her, and she also wore jeans, and a normal V-neck tee. I guess I was the weirdest out of all of them, considering I was also wearing my white dog collar. But weird was good, all my friends at my school were weird. All my friends.I let out a little snort. I only had two close friends, and I could hardly trust them. I guess I was paranoid or something.  
  
The bus slowed to a stop. I had been so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't realize we were at the camp already. The guard man got up. He was large and muscular, sort of scary, not the sort of person I'd like. He undid my handcuffs, and the handcuffs of the two other girls. Then he walked off the bus. I guess I was supposed to follow him, so I grabbed my Dickies bag and walked off the bus. The other two girls were following me, with their bags.  
  
We stopped in front of a cabin, and the guard-man held the door open for us. All of us girls walked in.  
  
A chair swiveled around. "Why hello," he said, "welcome to Camp Green Lake. You're so lucky to be here, you'll get to dig holes everyday. Well, one hole a day. Your shovel should be about five feet long, and it's also your measuring stick. Your hole will be five feet across and five feet deep. You're going to be in D-Tent, where there's five other guys (Note: no Zero, it can be pre-Zero, although idn if he's been there all along. Or pre- Squid. But I think there should only be 8 campers). Don't even try to put your 'femine' charms on them. This isn't Girl Scout Camp," he glared at the girl with the funky bag. "And also, never disturb the Warden. She runs this camp. She doesn't like to be bothered with your petty troubles." This time he glared at the one in the LotR tee. I noticed she was now carrying a notebook. "So, your counselor will be Mr. Pendanski. I'm going to take you to the uniform room. You'll get your boots, and orange suits. Follow me." He stood up and walked out. We all followed, and went into another little cabin.  
  
"Sizes?" he asked.  
  
"Women's medium," I said.  
  
Medium would probably be too long for me, I was really short.  
  
He grabbed some orange.thing and threw it at me. "Here," he grumbled. "And my name's Mr. Sir. You will all address me by Mr. Sir."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Sir," we all said, staring at our feet.  
  
"Medium for me, too, " the girl with the notebook spoke up. She spoke clearly. I bet she was pretty friendly, but no one would really want to talk much in front of Mr. Sir.  
  
He tossed one at her. "Thank you, Mr. Sir."  
  
"What about you?" he looked at the remaining girl.  
  
"Small," she said quietly, and he tossed her a smaller one.  
  
"I'm leaving now, so you all change and get acquainted. Then Mr. Pendanski will come for you.be ready," he sneered, and walked out.  
  
"He's sure friendly," I rolled my eyes and started putting on my suit, but I kept my Tinkerbell tee on.  
  
"Yeah, you're telling me," the LotR one said. "By the way, I'm Veronica."  
  
"I'm Christy. Hey, who are you?" I looked at the other one.  
  
"Leena," she said quietly.  
  
"Ah. Welcome, Leena," I said. "Do you like Lord of the Rings or something?" Now I was speaking to veronica.  
  
"Uh, yeah," she blushed. "I think Tolkein's amazing."  
  
"He's sort of cool, I guess," I said. "Hey, what are you all in for?"  
  
"I stole a guinea pig," Veronica said.  
  
"Hacking into my school computer system and deleting all the teacher's files. Evil people. I hate my school," I said.  
  
"They all thought I was selling drugs," Leena said. "My parents caught me with some pot, and they suspected the worst. It was really from my friend, she wanted me to try some."  
  
"Oh. You're innocent then," I said.  
  
"Yep, and I'm still in here for a year and a half."  
  
"What a load of crap."  
  
There was a tap on the door. "Girls? Ready to go?" a small voice said.  
  
"Uh, yeah," I answered for everyone. I think I had the biggest mouth of all the girls, then Veronica. Leena was really quiet, though. I went out the door, and the others followed.  
  
"Welcome to Camp Green Lake!" a funny little man cried. He was about Veronica's height, and she wasn't too much taller than me.  
  
"AHH! It's a hobbit! What's your name?" Veronica asked.  
  
"Your counselor, Mr. Pendanski," he said happily. "And you are Leena, Veronica, and Christy. Welcome! Oh, look, here's your tent!" he pointed to a funny looking structure. "Come in!"  
  
We went in. There were five boys on five cots, just sitting there and talking.  
  
"Who are you?" one boy narrowed his eyes at us, and stood up, probably to get a better view. He was black, with glasses.  
  
"I'm Christy," I said. I stuck out my hand to shake. He took it, and shook. I let out a breath of relief.  
  
"I'm X-Ray," he said. "This is Armpit, Zig-Zag, Magnet, and Squid." He pointed at each one. Armpit was a sort of heavy-set black guy, but he looked like a cool person to hang out with. But you definitely wouldn't pick a fights with him, I could tell that. Zig-Zag was a crazy looking guy with a mop of reddish hair. He was pretty hot, though, and not wearing a shirt. Just like that other guy, Squid. Squid had some sort of funny hat on his hat, which almost caused me to burst out laughing. The two shirtless boys were white, like me and the other girls. Magnet was Hispanic, and he wore a bandanna.  
  
"Hi," I waved. "This is Veronica and Leena." I pointed each one out. Veronica smiled and waved, Leena looked down at her feet.  
  
"Welcome, " Zig-Zag spoke up. His voice was really hot sounding, too. "Here, take this cot," he pointed to a cot next to him. I think he was talking to me! I mean he was looking at me and everything.I went over and sat down, with my Dickies bag. All my bag had was my CD player and my CDs. I couldn't live without music.  
  
Magnet was sort of looking at Veronica, in a funny way. "Veri?" he asked.  
  
"Jose!" she yelled, and went over to him. "What's up man?"  
  
She ended up taking the cot between him and the heavy one. I'm so nice, aren't I? Magnet, or Jose, was talking to Veronica about some random thing. Leena just went over to the last cot left. It was right at the front of the cabin, mine was sort of in the middle. I decided to start up a conversation with Zig-Zag.  
  
"Do we really have to dig holes?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "It's sort of gross, and really hard your first few times. I mean for a week I got blisters all over, and they were popping, and with our three minute showers." he noticed my horrified look. "Don't worry. It's not that bad. You make loads of friends."  
  
"Well, if you trust anyone," X-Ray came over and sat on my cot. "Zig here, he don't trust people. He says the whole place is wired."  
  
"Aw hush, X!" Zig-Zag yelled, and gave X-Ray a light punch.  
  
"So, do you guys like music?" I asked. Music was my passion, my only obsession.  
  
"Love it," Zig-Zag said. "I'm really into rock."  
  
"Me too!" I gushed. "Do you like P.O.D.? They're one of my current faves."  
  
"They're awesome. Did you hear their new song, Sleeping Awake?"  
  
"Oh yeah! It rocks, I burned it on a CD I made before coming here."  
  
"I'm a rap guy myself," X-Ray said, trying to get into the conversation.  
  
"Ew," I wrinkled my nose. "rap is crap."  
  
This made Zig-Zag laugh.  
  
"No it's not, Tinkerbell," X-ray said. "It's awesome, fast stuff."  
  
"No, it isn't...wait.did you just call me Tinkerbell?"  
  
"Well, yeah. You've got to have a nickname, you know," X-ray said, like this was an obvious thing.  
  
"And your shirt.it's got Tinkerbell on it," Zig-Zag commented.  
  
Oh, so he was looking at my shirt was he? This gave me a small feeling of satisfaction.  
  
"Ah. Tinkerbell I am, then," I grinned. Zig-Zag smiled back.  
  
"Oh hey! It's dinner!" X-Ray said, as some horn blew. "let's go!"  
  
He got up, and me and Zig-Zag did too. Dinner.I wonder what kind of shit they served. I hope it wasn't that bad though.problem is, I'm a really picky eater. I groaned and we all walked out of the tent. 


	2. Chapter 2 Veronica

I sat on the bus watching the "scenery" trying to get inspired for a story a poem or anything. I was uncomfortable, and when I was uncomfortable, I wrote. A lot. Until the point of no return. But alas, the scenery before my eyes was just one eternal stretch of beige and light beige. There would be nothing to inspire me here, so I checked out my more immediate surroundings, namely my bus company.

There were two other girls on the bus with me. One was very quiet and toyed with a camera without paying attention to her travel company whatsoever. The other was the punk-est punk I'd ever seen. She wasn't one of those I'msewpunkrockloveme types like I knew at school (when I bothered going), she just seemed like she didn't really care what people thought of her. True punkocity indeed.

I saw her examining me and the other kid. She noticed my Lord of the Rings t-shirt, and I swear I heard a small sneer. I looked down, somewhat embarrassed, thinking: Okay, I love Lord of the Rings, and I brought Tolkien's books with me but I wasn't too obsessed? I just loved merch!

And I really did; I had a teeshirt for every concert, festival, field trip, etc. I had postcards from everywhere I vacationed (namely, once to New York), and I had a small weakness for posters as well.

I dropped out of my thoughts as the bus stopped and I took a look at the camp. No lake. Go figure. I wasn't surprised to not see a lake, but wondered what the brochures for camp GL would look like.

The camp itself looked like a ghost town or something. Like those in the Clint Eastwood and old west movies. My bus mates were likely thinking the same thing. The quiet girl didn't have a visible reaction while the wee Joey Ramone snorted again. She seemed all together pleased with herself.

"Well?" I mentally asked her. "Do ya feel lucky, do ya, PUNK?"

Goodness knows I did.

One thing pleased me though. There were BOYS running around. Some without shirts on. This pleased the horny bahstard side of me that went to church with my peg-legged grandmother every Saturday mass. Bibles? Pfft.

The guard on the bus led me and the other girls to a cabin that looked as if it would crumble into dust at will. And it was probably suicidal anyway, given its inhabitant: A guy chewing sunflower seeds swiveled in his chair and gave us a mean look. His mustached was greasy from the beads of sweat collecting on his lip, and it twitched as he introduced himself as Mr. Sir.

"Jes keep in mind," he warned us, "that this ain't no girl scout camp. You hear?"

"Yes sir," the three of us stammered off cue, reluctantly.

"Well,…good. You better not cause any trouble for me, because I just quit smoking and let me tell you I ain't in no flower-picking mood. The only things that gonna be picked around here is the bullets from my gun outta yer sorry behinds. Now….let's see about these damn forms…" and he turned to the guard who escorted us from the bus, as we stood around awkwardly.

Then, we were processed as camp members. And it was official, the welcome party to the Camp Green Lake was over..

…………

I remember my first day very well. I can safely say anyone in my shoes would have to suffer dementia to forget it or many of the days that followed. Anyway, the two bus girls and I were given work clothes and boots (which were VERY sexy I might add), Mr. Sir left and a hobbit walked in. Well, he was a hobbit. He was my counselor. Mr. Pen-dance-key.

I decided I would have to make up a dance about him one day.

Nice guy really. He assigned us D-tent and led us there. The four of our company walked across a sandy ground in the direction of a series of tents. I wondered how many other girls were at the camp, hoping that we weren't the only ones. You know, in case my current companions turned out sourly, I needed backup.

Not important. I did see a few girls, mostly older than myself, but my future immediately brightened as I saw some guys run into the tent Mr. Pen-dance-key seemed to be heading for.

OOOO! Tents were co-ed. Sweet. I figured the owners of the camp didn't want to waste the profits the state of Texas gave them to own the camp. So they made the tents co-ed. One of the guys running into the tent looked like my friend Jose. He was a guy I'd known since the incidents that led to my conviction. I hadn't seen terribly much of him, but we were kindred spirits! I missed him a good deal since.

I shook the thought from my mind, and followed the other girls into the tent after Mr. Pen-dance-key left. He read off our names from a roster. "Boys," he announced, "These are your new tent mates: Christy (he pointed at the punky one), Veri (moi) and Leena. Make them feel welcome, I know you will. Now, it's going to be a little bit crowded, but hey: How much room do you need to sleep anyway, when you've got all day to play outside, right?''

There was a collective snigger from the boys.

Christy, the punk girl, met the guy called ZigZag, as she dumped her belongings next to his bed. Social one she was, as she busied herself with conversation and flamboyantly the two flirted.

I huffed quietly, only somewhat miffed and jealous. It had been my goal after all to find someone, and here she goes without lifting a finger.

Ooh, and do I find myself a hottie? Uh...NO!Tsk.

Leena, on the other hand, acted true to her quiet character and silently took a bed in the corner. At least my first impressions of her had been correct. I looked around for my own space when I heard a familiar voice. "Veri?"

I turned and it WAS Jose. "Jose!" I yelled and ran over. "What's up man?"

We had a little happy reunion, as we held hands and skipped in a circle. At least, attempted to. Tents, I noted, were not good places for square dancing. Releasing my old mate I noticed Jose was wearing a shirt, I noticed. Damnit!

We started talking immediately as if nothing had ever happened in the space between our meeting and the jail sentence. This was clear when he asked me to fix his radio, knowing I was good at fixing stuff.


	3. Chapter 3 Tinkerbell

Chapter 3- Christy  
  
Dinner. We walked into the Mess Hall, me sandwiched in between X-Ray and Zig-Zag. Right away, I could tell me and X-Ray were gonna become great friends; we're both loudmouths. Now Zig-Zag.I liked him. I wanted him to be more than just a friend.I giggled at my stupid thoughts. He probably wouldn't really care about me anyway, although we were flirting like crazy before. Oh well, whatever.  
  
"Hey, Tink, here's the line," Zig-Zag said, gently pushing me into place.  
  
"Oh, thanks, Zig-Zag."  
  
We were standing in front of a long table with some disgusting looking soup. I guess I had zoned out in my own thoughts, something I do a lot. But it was really sweet that Zig-Zag was looking out for me on my first day.I held out my plate and some soup with noodles was dropped onto it. Ew. I usually like chicken noodle soup, but this had a bunch of chicken shit floating in it.I wrinkled my nose and now they gave me a slice of bread to add to my tray. The bread didn't look too bad. They also gave me an apple juice box. Apple juice.yummy.  
  
X-Ray and the rest of D-Tent were already sitting down, even that Leena girl was there, with a camera around her neck. So that was what was in the black bag!  
  
"Tinkerbell, over here!" the one named Armpit called. He smiled and gestured next to him, so I sat.  
  
"Thanks for saving me a seat, Armpit," I said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Leena snapped a picture.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" I yelled.  
  
"Oh, sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"Really, why did you take that?"  
  
"I'm sort of a photographer.I love pictures," she said.  
  
"OH! I have an idea! X-Ray, get over here!" I cried, and he walked over.  
  
"What?" he whispered. He was kneeling next to me, and I was on the end of the table.  
  
"Let's call her Flash," I said smartly. "because she's got that camera and all."  
  
"Good thinking Tink!" he cried, and walked to where Leena was. "Hey, you're Flash. Got it?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure," she said quietly.  
  
"Flash, man, be louder! I can hardly hear you!" Squid said from across the table.  
  
"Okay!" she half-screamed.  
  
We applauded.  
  
"So, what do we do after dinner?" I turned to Armpit.  
  
"Bed," he said, facing me.  
  
Ew, he really smelled like an armpit! Ick! I turned again and faced Zig-Zag.I didn't know he was sitting across from me!  
  
"The cots aren't that comfortable," he said sadly. "Beds are way better."  
  
I grinned. "You're right," I said, "I sort of miss home."  
  
"Well, Tinkerbell, you'll be missing it for months!" Squid said happily.  
  
"Hey, you've got us," Veronica said. She had finally turned away from Magnet.there was definitely something going on between them.  
  
"You know, Veronica, you don't have a nickname yet," Squid said.  
  
"I can think of one!" Magnet cried. "Tolkien. Cuz she loves J.R.R. Tolkien."  
  
"Yeah!" Veronica cried. "I like that nickname!"  
  
"Okay, Tolkien it is," X-Ray confirmed the nickname.  
  
"I'm done. What do you do with your tray?" I asked.  
  
"Empty it in the garbage can, then put it on top." Zig-Zag started, but then he saw the confused look on my face. "C'mon, I'll show you."  
  
I got up with my tray.  
  
"See? It's right heeeeere Tink. Not too far away, only about two tables from where D-Tent usually sits," he was throwing his garbage away. "Dig it?"  
  
"I hear ya," I said, and threw my stuff out. The tray went on top of the garbage can. AHA! I get this!  
  
"Hey Tink, we get to go to sleep now!" Tolkien cried out, as she was pulled away by Magnet.  
  
"Okay cool!" I shouted. "Zig, come on!"  
  
I grabbed his arm and ran out of the Mess Hall, him right behind me.  
  
"Ack! Tinkerbell what the hell."he started laughing.  
  
"Sorry, spaz," I said. I was laughing too.  
  
"Oh well, whatever," he was totally happy looking, with this big-ass smile on his face.  
  
We finally were at our tent. Everyone crawled into their cots (we had already changed), and Mr. Pendanski came in briefly.  
  
"Oh hey Mom!" Squid said happily. I guess they called Mr. Pendanski Mom, although he looked more like a hobbit than anything else.  
  
"Get to sleep, Squid," he snapped. "Tomorrow morning, you guys have got to get up early, so go to sleep, okay? Theodore, make sure the rest of the guys don't bother the girls while they're trying to sleep."  
  
"Yeah, his smell could knock any of us out," Magnet commented, and we all laughed.  
  
"Good night Ricky, Theodore, Jose, Christy, Leena, Veronica, Alan, and." he noticed we weren't all talking. "'Night," Finally hobbit boy was gone!  
  
"Nervous?" Zig-Zag asked (he was in the cot next to me).  
  
"Very," I replied. "really, is it that bad?"  
  
"Yes," said Squid from across the tent. "I've been here forever and I still don't have the hang of it."  
  
"Aw shit," veronica moaned from wherever she was.  
  
"Yo, guys, did you hear what Pendanski said? I'm gonna get you if you aren't sleeping in five, four, three two."  
  
Everyone stopped their conversations and attempted to fall asleep.  
  
Dreams.  
  
I heard a loud noise.  
  
"Tinkerbell, wake up," someone was shaking me.  
  
"Leave me alone," I moaned.  
  
"Tink, hole time," whoever was shaking me came into focus.  
  
"Oh, good morning Zig-Zag," I said. "Why is it so early?"  
  
"The earlier it is, the darker it is," he said. "Trust me, you won't want to be in the sun."  
  
I got up. "Where do we change?"  
  
"Wherever," he shrugged. "Most everyone else is already outside. Mr. Sir gives orders and shit."  
  
I moaned. "Okay, I'll be out soon. Thanks,"  
  
"No problem," Ziggy said, and he walked out.  
  
I quickly got dressed in my orange thinge and walked out.  
  
"Nice of you to join us," Mr. Sir sneered from wherever he was standing. Shit, he recognized me! "Now, anyway, remember we have three new campers." me, Flash and Tolkien blushed as everyone turned to us. "So this will be their first time digging. I expect you boys to show them if they need anything. Go dig!"  
  
We all groaned and grabbed a shovel.  
  
"AHH!" I cried. "These things are pretty fucking big!!!"  
  
"You'll get used to it after awhile," X-ray whispered. "It isn't so bad. Plus, my shovel's a bit smaller. See?" he showed me his smaller shovel.  
  
"Lucky ass!" I whispered back.  
  
We walked to a spot of barren land, us in D-Tent.  
  
Here we go.  
  
"You've got to go dig those holes." 


	4. Chapter 4 Tolkien

Chapter 4- Tolkien

Dinner was very, erm, dinnery. I suppose that's what you could call it, if you could call it dinner. My plate was simply covered by an amorphous yellow mass that I could hardly gather the strenth to put on my spoon and eat. These people obviously had not heard of fruit, juice, or multivitamins. My sole comfort was that I quickly found a seat next to Jose-I-mean-Magnet, and we spent the whole time talking and catching up. We both had missed out on a little bit of everything.

I told him how my dad was going insane again.

"Man, that's gotta suck," he had said.

"Yeah, I guess. But, I'm used to it, you know. Anyway, he's not anywhere near this place. I'm semi-relieved, becauselast time he wigged out like that, I was on the street for three days. It would have been four days if..."

Everyone was looking at us. "Erm, okay guys it's like this," I began. "My dad's kind of a psycho and whenever he is, I like to stay out of his way. So last time, well, before the guinea pig incident, I ran away and spent a few nights in a gay bar, cuz I knew I wouldn't get harrassed there. And then I was walking through the mall and met jo- Magnet. And he did me a favor and let me stay at his house a night. Then, my dad remembered to take his pill and I could go home. Anyhoo...Magnet, what'd you do after we got convicted? I never heard?"

They nodded knowingly.

Of course, it was only later I found that I wasn't being stared at because my story was so original. When I got to know everyone a little better, I found they were all from some sort of disorder. Some were poor and stole food once in a while, some had been abused and their crimes had been just acting out. Our common backgrounds made a bond between us all. I heard, though that the only normal kid to have ever crossed Camp Green Lake had been a kid called Yelnats, or Caveman. He actually hadn't done anything wrong to get landed in this hell hole.

But, I didn't know that at the time. All I knew was that My life was slightly strange. We all finished our food and it was time for bed. Our group happily returned to out tent, the boys exhaustedfrom their day's work. They'd been digging. That was our line of work, digging. Everyday, everyone had to dig a round hole in the ground-

"Fivefoot wide and five foot deep" Magnet explained in our tent. "Warden thinks that's the way to reform us."

"Probably a conspiracy theory to it," I retorted.

"Probably, but then, this whole camp is all fuzzy logic, isn't it?"

"Guessso."

"Heh. You won't be so casual tomorrow."

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"CHaA!" said Zigzag, sitting up in bed, "I guess you ain't never dug a hole in your life."

"Well, I had to bury my cat last year."

"pfft," X-ray began to laugh. "You won't put that on your resume tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're gonna dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"I...I am?" I said, my voice crackeda bit.

"Of course."

"But it's okay, really," X-ray put in, "first hole is the hardest."

"Uh... uh-huh." I replied, quite unsure of myself, and I lay down. Tried to sleep, but failed miserably.

* * *

The next day, dig time commenced.

It was four in the morning when the blaring of Mr. Sir's trumpet woke us. The guys took charge and helped the girls wake up. We got some gross breakfast (reheated dinner from last night) and then we got our shovels, all before dawn. We went out to the lot and as the sun was rising, put the metal blades of the shovel into the clay which the authorities liked to call "dirt". I couldn't even get the stupid thing to penetrate the earth. I ended up screaming in frustration and kicking the ground like I might with someone's arse at times.

"It's done like THIS," Magnet came up and said.

"I'm assuming so, becasue I've just successfully mugged this patch of dirt and raped the shovel with my foot."

He grabbed my shovel and dug out a shovel-full of dirt. He took my hands and showed me where to place them, and how to push the shovel down.

"Be careful not to get too many blisters," he said with a laugh and went to work on his own hole.

I started on mine. Once I got past the layer of hard clay, about six inches down, the earth was softer and easier to dig. I was surprised. Which is not to say that the task was easy. It was anything but. I had blisters within two hours. It was so hot and dry out. I didn't know if I could take it anymore. Then, my salvation came. Actually, it was only the water truck, but close enough. Zig-Zag let Tink cut in front of him in line, Leena went in front of X ray. Magnet however, felt he had to challenge me to a wrestling match to be able to let me pass. Mr. Sir filled my canteen, and we got back to digging.

Hours later, I was surprised to find that I wasn't the last one done with their hole. Of course, it helped when Magnet helped me to dig for about twenty minutes and waited for me. I finished my hole and left to get back to camp, with Tink who had finished at the same time, cuz Ziggy had helped her dig. Such hospitable boys, indeed.

"First, hole's the hardest," she said. Then we went to get our towels. Geezus, I had never been so thankful to God for a shower. I was the last one to finish, foolishly trying to get all the dirt out of my hair. I heard shouts from outside.

"Jesus Christ, girl!" I heard Magnet. "Get the hell out already, we ain't gonna wait forever. This ain't girl scout camp. HURRY UP!"

I sniggered at his refernce to our lord protector Mr. Sir, but I finished up, wondering what would have resulted if Magnet decided to take matters into his own hands. Then I would rape him, probably. Friend or no friend, prison can bring out the sexual frustration in people very quickly. But, even though I sniggered at him, I still had to act like I was protesting.

Because that's just something I do.

"IN A MINUTE!" I screeched. Promptly, I came out in my rest clothes and went to the wreck room. After that, there was dinner sleep and the whole process started again the next morning. Shit.

It hadn't seemed so bad as a concept, but the reality is always an eternity harsher.


	5. Chapter 5 Tinkerbell

Note!!! From Christy/Tinkerbell!!!!!  
  
We have absolutely no idea where this story's going, or what to call it even! If you review, tell me what you think and where it should go and a better title for it! (I stole the title from Our Lady Peace-I'm a huge fan- Sorry Raine!!!!) Alright, if you need some recap.  
  
D-Tent's got three new girls: Christy (Tinkerbell), Leena (Flash) and Tolkien (Veronica).  
  
I hope you don't want anything from Leena's POV, she doesn't share the sn..but I can write something for her if you really want to see her POV.R&R on that!!!!  
  
I wuv you reviewers! Your reviews mean a lot to me!  
  
Bye! Thanks! Read! Review! I love ya!  
  
~*TiNkErBeLl*~  
Chapter 5- Tinkerbell  
I attempted to get a dent in the ground, but my attempts were failing miserably. Just then Squid came over.  
  
"Tink, you don't dig like that," he drawled. "You do this to break the ground."  
  
He took my shovel and stood on it, then pushed down. He made a dent!  
  
"Aww, thanks Squid!" I said gratefully, and took my shovel from him.  
  
I dug, and dug, and dug.my fingers hurt like hell after five minutes. Did anyone talk while they were digging? I've heard no noise so far. But I bet everyone was still tired.it was dark outside.  
  
I checked my watch. We had started around 5 something, it was now around eight. Would there ever be any water? I think I'm gonna die of thirst.  
  
"Hey, how ya doin', Tinkerbell?"  
  
Someone was sitting by my hole-I was practically in the dirt by now. Four hours gave me about three and a half feet and a ton of blisters. The hole was almost wide enough right now, I had measured before digging. I looked up.  
  
"Oh hey, X-Ray," I mumbled.  
  
"Well someone's happy to see me!" he laughed. "Listen! Water truck's coming! Come on, get out!"  
  
I tried to climb over the side, but failed. X-Ray cracked up.  
  
"It's not funny," I grumbled.  
  
"Need a hand?" a friendly voice said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Ziggy," I said, as he lent me his hand and helped me up. He was really tall and well-built, he could do things like that.  
  
"Oooh, she called you Ziggy, Zig-Zag!" Squid screeched. "She likes you."  
  
"Fuck up, Squid!" I shouted, and went over to whack him.  
  
"Owww." he grumbled, rubbing his head.  
  
"Ooo, Tinkerbell, you said a bad word.fairies aren't supposed to do that," Magnet teased.  
  
The water truck arrived.  
  
"Here, Tink, you can cut," Zig-Zag said, grinning.  
  
I got to go in front of Zig-Zag, who was also in front of Magnet, Tolkien, and Flash. Flash was at the end of the line, my buddy X-Ray was at the front.  
  
"Salvation," I said dreamily.  
  
"Not really, the water's not that cold, and." Zig-Zag was saying, but Armpit cut him off.  
  
"Any water here is good water," Armpit smiled. "it's not too bad. Zig- Zag always makes the worst of things."  
  
Zig mumbled something under his breath, but I couldn't hear because I was getting my water and retreating to my hole.  
  
"Good luck!" he waved, while he got his own ration.  
  
I got right back to digging again. I sung songs over and over in my head, and thought about everything that had happened to me in the past few days, to pass the time.  
  
After awhile, I dropped my shovel and sat in my hole. It was sort of nice, to sit there, to let go. I looked at my hands.eww. At home, life was sort of messed up, but at least I never was hit on my hands.happy thoughts, Tinkerbell, happy thoughts. I sat there for a few minutes, and then I saw someone lean over my hole.  
  
"Lunch time," Tolkien said happily.  
  
The truck was back.I guess I hadn't noticed it. We all went up to get some yummay food. Well it wasn't too bad, PBJ and a graham cracker. And apple juice again! I secretly rejoiced in my head.I have a thing for apple juice. I was the last to get lunch, considering how long it takes me to get out of my hole.I'm really short. Zig-Zag was way taller than me, I didn't even come up to his neck. The others waved me over, they were sitting down. X-Ray patted the ground next to him and started talk.  
  
"How's diggin'?"  
  
"Okay. Not that bad. I've got a few feet down."  
  
"That's good. Tolkien, what about you?"  
  
"It hurts."  
  
"I'll help you later," Magnet was smiling at Tolkien again. They were so.obvious about liking each other. I wondered if I was obvious about liking Ziggy.well to Squid I was.but whatever.  
  
"Flash, what about you?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
We talked about digging for awhile, me and X-Ray. I complained about my blisters.they sure hurt. After like twenty minutes, we were back to digging. I dug and dug.shit. A blister popped, and I howled with pain.  
  
"What's the matter?" Zig-Zag was over at my hole in a flash, along with Magnet, since they were both digging close to me.  
  
"Look at this!" I cried, and held out my hands.  
  
"Aw, poor pixie," Magnet crooned.  
  
"Magnet, shut up. Tink, do you need a bandage? I can grab you one."  
  
"Aww, Zig's looking out after his little girlfriend."  
  
"Shut UP Magnet! Tink, are you okay?"  
  
"I think I'll be okay," I said slowly.  
  
"I'll come over and help later if I can, okay? I dig pretty fast, I've got big hands," Zig-Zag said.  
  
"Thanks Zig," I said, sadly watching him and Magnet walk away.  
  
I sat in my hole again and mused over Camp Green Lake. After what seemed like forever, I measured. I needed a bit more across, and a little less than a foot down. I started digging again.  
  
After awhile, Zig-Zag was nice enough to come help me for about ten minutes, which was all the help I needed because my hole was pretty much done by the time he came over.  
  
"Are you okay?" he sounded concerned still, and looked at my hands.  
  
"Yeah," I said. "But what do we do now?"  
  
"Wreck room!" he said happily, and we walked to the Wreck Room. It was right by our tent, so that was cool. We went in.  
  
"Hey, Tinkerbell! How was the first hole?" X-ray asked.  
  
"First hole's the hardest," I said sadly.  
  
"Yeah really. Hey, do you know we get showers now?" Tolkien said happily.  
  
"Showers?" I brightened.  
  
"Yeah, come on! I'll show you," she said, and we went to D-Tent to get our crap. Then we went to the showers, and duh, showered. I went pretty quickly, considering the water was like ice and I wanted to get it over with ASAP. Tolkien, however, took forever and got yelled at by Magnet.  
  
"Jesus Christ, girl!!!! Get the hell out already, we ain't gonna wait forever. This ain't girl scout camp. HURRY UP!!!!!!"  
  
After showers, we got another crappy dinner, and off to bed. Sweet dreams.we get to dig holes again tomorrow. 


	6. Chapter 6 Tolkien

After the first hole was dug, and I had taken my shower, it was time for dinner. Jose walked with me.

"Like we've all warned you," he told me, "The first hole IS the hardest."

"No way," said ZigZag (paranoid guy), "the second hole is the hardest."

"Thanks for THAT load of confidence, Zigg," I answered half-heartedly.

We were all in the D-tent, and walking to dinner.

"Man, I don't think my legs can hold me," I said. I was REALLY tired and my legs felt like Jell-O.

"I'll carry you," Magnet offered.

"Thanks," I replied.

I jumped on his back and yelled, "PIGGYBACK!"

He ran with me on his back to the mess hall, and dropped me once we got in the door.

"That was fun!" I squealed. Armpit handed me a tray and we (meaning me Armpit and Magnet) got in line to get our food. "Mmm, yummy,"

I heard Tink comment, " corned beef, mashed potatoes and this.err.stuff."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," X-ray added.

Tink got her food and ran to ZigZag shouting," Hey,.ZIGGERS! WAIT FOR ME!"  
"Wow," magnet whispered to me, "the happy couple is so much in love. Sit next to me."

"Sure, " I said, got handed a carton of orange juice and took my seat next to Magnet. I held it at an angle in my hand, as the other balanced a tray. "Hey, what's with the sudden nutrition reform?" I asked.

"Oh, I overheard the police (that's what he called the wardens at times) talking. New policy. The budget or something like. Granted, they don't follow through with anything the state gives them, but with food, they're basically on a food stamp like system."

"So, what does that mean?" I asked, taking a seat.

"It means, they have no chance of a refund to squander the money anywheres else. Ie, we get decent food three times a week, courtesy of the state. So that's it Monday, Wednesday, Friday."

"I can live with that."

"Of course, girl, we all can."

I was kind of squished between him and Armpit, but it was all good. Dinner was delicious, mmm mmm good. Like Progresso chicken soup good. And believe me, if you lived like I did sometimes, canned soup was the caviar of all dinner. It was hard to use a spoon though, because it caused all my blisters to pop. X-ray pulled something out of his pocket. Two halves of a brown bandana.

"Here, wrap this around your palms," he said, handing them over.

"Thanks man. I'll give these back soon."

"No need."

"Aww, naw dude. Like you said, first hole's the hardest."

"Ha ha, yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Tolkien."

* * *

After we were done eating, talking, exploding boxes of juice, and getting yelled at, we went to the wreck room. I suppose it was originally called the Rec room, as in recreation, but twoproblems:

A: A lot of the kids were more interested in PROcreation, or at least the process of it

and B: One glance at the room and the state of its contents showed that "wreck" was fairly accurate a word to describe it.

I wanted to describe it, it had character even though I had no choice but to admit it had character. I had no camera, and if I was going to demonstrate to my folks, I'd have to write a letter, or a verbal sketch. But oh well.I was too tired to even take my notebook with me, so I stretched out on a couch, and watched as Magnet, Armpit and X- ray play pool.

"Hey, Tolkien," Armpit cried, "come play with us."

"Yeah, come on, Tolkien." Magnet added, which more than convinced me to go play pool. Magnet handed me a stick, which I certainly had no idea what to do with.

"Err." I said, "what do we do with this? Do we get to fight the Dark Lord of some evil force?" I whipped it about me a few times.

"No, Tolkien," Magnet rolled his eyes, " you use the thing like this."

He got behind me and showed me where to place my hands and how to hit the ball. He had done this when he had taught me to dig. Was I sensing a pattern or was I being as paranoid as Ziggers?

And did I even like Magnet like THAT! I'd known him for a while. But then again, he wasn't always THIS cute. Or muscled for THAT matter. ACK! Stop thinking about that, I reminded myself, quite pissed off at how annoying I could be to myself. In the end, after endeavoring to play pool for a while, I gave up, and went back to D-tent. On the way, someone poked me. Or something. I jumped, (stupidly) thinking it could have been one of those lizards Mr. Sir was always talking about. Maybe I was turning into Zigzag. But It was Magnet.

"PHEW!" I breathed, "it's only YOU!"

"ONLY me?" He demanded. "ONLY the almighty magnet?"

"You-you-nevermind," I said, very put out. "That was a great pool game we had back there."

" I guess, I'm not much good though."

"Yeah, you suck."

"SHUT UP."

"Hey, Tolkien," He asked.

"YAH?"

"Can you show me your stories?"

"No."

"WHY?"

" I don't show people what I write."

"Why?" he asked again, walking in front of me.

"Because,..umm..PIGGYBACK!" I yelled, jumping on Magnet's back. He ran me back to D-tent, where MR. Pen-dance-key was waiting for us. This didn't look too good to me, as I slid off the back of my little Spanish cow and tried to avoid Frodo's suspicions.

"We need to have a meeting," he said. "Let's wait for the rest of D-Tent."

* * *

At this little guidance counseling thingy.

Everyobody sat in a circle. It reminded me of Alcoholic Anonymous, the way you see it in films.

I tried to picture my own variation. _"HI, I"m Veri." "HI Veri." __"And I did holes." Everyone claps. I suppress tears. Success. _

I dropped out of my day dream as Mr. Pen-dance-key began his speech.

"Now, our three new members have just dug their first holes," Mr. Pen-dance- key said. brightly. Maybe I wasn't introuble after all. "Congratulations Veronica, Christy, and Leena."

Apparently not.

"Hey, man!" Magnet called. "It's Tolkien. Her name is Tolkien."

I smiled, blushing, and shaking my head. But it felt good to be a member of the group. We all had names and defended eachother's. Next thing you know, Imused, we'd be doing jail hosue tattoos like in Russian prison camps. I amused myself with this idea as Frodo talked, and I decided on what tattoos I would get if I were in a Russian prison camp. Except I was in America, sadly.After half an hour of "listening" to Mr. Pen-dance-key, we all went to bed. No sleeping. I found myself talking to Magnet a while, and Tink to ZigZag. We only went to sleep when Armpit threatened to fart on us. shudders .

* * *

The next day.  
We all got up before dawn. Magnet shook me awake.

"Hole time," he said.

"YAY!" I croaked, completely enthusiastic at the prospect.

"Second hole is the hardest," X-ray reminded me as we all got out of bed slowly, stretching lazily.

"Bugger off," I muttered in a way that suggested if I were more awake I'd say something censorable. But I didn't and the morning began peacefully. Relatively so anyway.

We all quickly dressed, ate, and got our shovels. It felt like routine already. I wondered if this was an omen, since I was supposed to spend a year at this place. But I looked at mygroup as they finishedtheir meager musch meals and we went tothe shovel closet. We arrived as Mr. Sir unlocked it.X-ray took dibs on "his" shovel that he claimedwas a quarter inch shorter. Didn't bother me, I don't measure things in relation. i exchanged sniggers withTinkerbell and Zigzag and then we all set to digging.

Mid way through the morning, Squid asked, " so, what do you think they're having us look for, I mean, Kate Barlow's treasure's been found."

"Maybe Stanley Yelnat's Treasure wasn't the only fortune Barlow had, "Zigzag said, in a paranoid way, his eyes darting around. He reminded me of a yellow spotted lizard, if I ever saw one.

"He's right," Armpit added.

"Yeah, " said Leena. "She has to have some motive, doesn't she?"

"And WHY exactly is Green Lake still open and everybody's back to where life began?" X-ray asked.

" Because," I said, "there's lots of illegal stuff going on here."

"WHAT!" everyone looked at me. Confused. We all got in a huddle, so I could explain what I meant to them.

"Guys," I said, "Mr. Pen-dance-key was never arrested for fraud and claiming he was a doctor. So, he bailed the Warden and Mr. Sir out of jail. ON bail, they were free and were able to open Green Lake again, after doing stuff with the government and some legal papers. And the worst part is, the Warden still thinks there's something out here. She's mean, but she ain't stupid."

"How do you know this, girl?" Magnet asked.

"I can't tell, but I-"

"Guys, the water trucks here," ZigZag announced. The boy was good as a look-out. I think we were the only tent to ever get away with all the stuff we managed to pull, thanks to his fanatical talents. We all filed in line for some water.


	7. Chapter 7 Leena mostly

Author(s) Note: Hey! It's Tinkerbell and Tolkien!! Well you can always say Veronica and Christy. But whatever!  
  
Just to tell you.Christy (me who is typing this) wrote all the odd chapter (1,3,5). Veronica wrote the even ones (2 and 4). So just to tell you! The order might get all changed now that we added Leena in.whatever.  
  
So, both me and Tolkien are writing this one. I hope you like Leena's POV! Well actually, this chapter switches points of view. Many times.  
  
I love you reviewers!!  
  
~*Tinkerbell*~  
POV Flash  
  
Camp Green Lake. I really don't like it here. I miss home a lot, and all of my friends.  
  
No one really talked to me. That was probably because I was so quiet, but.I don't know! I just need someone, a friend. Someone to talk to!  
  
I thought everyone was pretty cool. I mean Tinkerbell was pretty nice, and so was Tolkien. Zig-Zag was sort of, I mean INCREDIBLY paranoid. Armpit.well he was big and loud. X-Ray was very bossy and loud. Tinkerbell was loud too, but not really bossy. Magnet was okay. Squid was really cute, but sort of quiet compared to the rest. I mean, he was talkative, sort of, but not like the others. Like Tinkerbell and Zig-Zag, who were chatting ALL THE TIME! AHH! They always kept me awake at night because they just CAN'T SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Sorry, I get like that sometimes.  
  
I was currently in the Wreck Room, just sort of sitting by myself, with my camera around my neck. I was always sitting by myself. The same thing at school.well actually no. I always talked to Maria. But Maria was the one who got me here in the first place, I'm never going to speak to her again! Stupid druggie friend! If Maria hadn't gotten me caught with pot, I wouldn't be sitting here depressed, missing home, and being bored, and digging holes, and not getting decent showers, and....I've said enough. Breath Leena Breathe, I told myself.  
  
I was thinking some more when someone came in. It was Squid.  
  
"Hey, why are you here all alone?" He asked. "Don't you wanna chill with the rest of us?"  
  
"Not really," I answered. "I don't like this place."  
  
"Me neither, but there's one thing I DO like," Squid said. "I like you."  
  
"ME?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Umm....I kinda like you too." How dumb did that sound? Stupid Leena, stupid Leena!  
  
"ME?"  
  
"YOU."  
  
He smiled. "Really? I thought you didn't really like me. Remember on the first day when I was trying to talk to you and you said nothing?"  
  
"I'm sort of shy," I blushed.  
  
"SORT OF?" he asked. "You mean REALLY shy."  
  
I giggled. "Sorry Squiddy."  
  
"Oh, so now you're adding the y to the end of my name?"  
  
"Like what Tink did to Zig-Zag."  
  
"Oh yeah! I pointed that out, I got whacked." He rubbed his arm.  
  
"Aww, is my poor Squid hurt? Do you want me to kiss your booboo?"  
  
He laughed. "That's a little fast, Flash."  
  
"I'm quick. I'm quick as a flash."  
  
There was silence for a moment, and I realized what I said. Oh shit! I shouldn't have said that! He's gonna think I'm a whore or something.  
  
"Well, Flash, look at the time!" he cleared his throat. "time for me to get in the shower!"  
  
"I hope you smell clean once you get back!" I hollered at him, as he left me.  
  
Did I just do what I thought I did? I started to think but then Tinkerbell and Zig-Zag came in, happily chatting. They looked so cute, so I took a picture.  
  
"Ack!" Tink hollered. "What was that for?"  
  
I grinned, and she came to sit next to me, waving Zig off.  
  
"Hey Flash!" she said happily. "You look happy. What's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing," I said  
  
Really, it was nothing. I bet he was lying to make me feel better. I mean, I was the only girl in D-Tent who wasn't really 'with' someone.  
  
"Bullshit," she said. "Really, Flash, what happened? You look like your happy light just faded."  
  
"You're a pixie, you've got light," I said.  
  
"Light," she laughed. "I don't think I have much light after digging those holes."  
  
"Well, I just sort of had a let-down," I said sadly.  
  
"Heh? Tell me!"  
  
"Well," I determined. "For a minute, I thought Squid liked me, but then I said something stupid, and realized that he probably doesn't."  
  
"BULLSHIT!" Tolkien squealed, popping in. "I'll-nevermind..."  
  
"Don't TELL HIM ANYTHING!!!!" I yelled.  
  
Tolkien ran off, swearing she wouldn't. I knew I would have to trust her word. Tolkien wasn't the type to lie and she was always honest with D-Tent.  
  
Tolkien met up with Magnet, and they started talking. They went off to the wreck room.  
  
"I think they like each other," Zig-Zag commented.  
  
"I think so too," Tink and I said in unison.  
  
After dinner, the three of us girls were hanging out. Well, Tolkien left to find Magnet.  
POV Tolkien  
I ran up to Magnet and Squid. They were talking.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" I asked.  
  
"Hey, Tolkien," Squid said. "Leena's been kinda weird today. Did she lie when she said she liked me? I hope not, cuz I really like her."  
  
"Man, if you wanna know, ask her yourself, go talk to her," Squid ran off.  
POV Flash  
  
Squid came into D-tent.  
  
"Hey, Flash," he said, " can I talk to you...alone?"  
  
"Sure, " I answered and followed him outside.  
POV Tinkerbell  
  
Wow. Flash talked to me. Like for quite awhile!  
  
It was after dinner now, and I was talking to my buds Zig-Zag, Tolkien and Magnet.  
  
"Something's up with Leena," I said firmly.  
  
"Yeah," Zig-Zag said. "She talked."  
  
"How did you know that, Ziggy?"  
  
"I hear things. I have good ears."  
  
"You're paranoid, that's why," Tolkien scoffed.  
  
"HUSH UP!" me and Zig-Zag said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Aww, talking in unison," Magnet said smugly.  
  
Zig-Zag and I glared at him.  
  
"Really though," I asked. "Is she alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Tolkien said. "But she and Squid need to sort something out."  
  
I made a face. "Poor Flash," I said. "I hope it turns out okay."  
POV Flash  
"Flash," he started. "You're-you're-you're really pretty. But you know this is camp. I mean you know, you can't go around kissing boo-boos and all." He emitted a small laugh. "Do you know what I mean? Give it time Flash."  
  
"Okay," I inhaled deeply. "Is that all you wanted to say?"  
  
"Yeah," he smiled. "Basically. So what sorts of music do you like? You can't kiss my boo-boos if you don't know about mah music!"  
  
"I like...oldies mostly. I'm pretty into the Beatles, Led Zepplin, Black Sabbath." I answered.  
  
"DUDE!" he answered. " I LOVE THEM TOO!!!"  
  
"What's your favorite song?"  
  
"Here comes the Sun,"  
"Yeah, that's pretty cool," he summed up.  
  
We talked for, I DUNNO HOW LONG, and when we got back to D-tent, everyone was all 'OOOOOOOOOOOOOO, the lovebirds".  
  
Magnet sang, 'Here comes the bride fair fat and wide, here comes the groom right in the room, here comes the usher, the old toilet-"  
  
Tolkien smacked him, and they started trying to wrestle each other and beat each other up. Strange people.  
  
"Soooooo," Tink sang, "Whaddya do?"  
  
"We don't wanna know," Zig-Zag said in his paranoid manner.  
  
"HEY YOU CHICKEN SHITS!!!" a voice from outside barked. "GO TO BED!!! AND SEPARATELY!!!!! SLEEEPPPP!!!" Mr. Sir.  
  
"Aww come on Ziggy," Tinkerbell said, as we all laid down on our cots. "Flash is a good kid. She wouldn't do anything."  
  
"Guess you're right, Tink," he sighed.  
  
Gosh, he sooo liked her. Notice how quickly he gave in?  
  
"Nighty-night!" Tinkerbell squealed.  
  
"Good night," everyone grumbled.  
  
And now, we went to sleep.  
Author's Note:  
  
HEY!!!!! I hope this chappie wasn't too confusing.we didn't do a great job with Leena, she's not reely a maiiin character, but she's still in there. OOO I love the next chapter! I already started it, tee hee! So can't wait for more reviews!!! Wuv ya!!!!  
  
~*Tinkerbell*~ 


	8. Chapter 8 Tinkerbell

Author's Note: Hehe, I love this chapter! It's my fav! I love it soo much! Well here we go! Review please! I hope yeh like it! (  
  
Oh yeah, just to tell you, this is Tinkerbell's POV! That's why I like it, lol. Hey, in your review, just give some ideas of what could happen next, or like which characters you like, if you liked Leena's POV or not, if you like Tinkerbell, Tolkien, etc. I'll see you!  
  
To my faithful reviewers:  
  
Ghosts-girl23: Hey! Thank you so much for your reviews! If you need any help at all, e-mail me at ObabycO@yahoo.com. Just name the e-mail: 'On story' or whatever. I'd be glad to give you tips!  
  
Tristanlover59: You get your wish in this chappie, hehe!  
  
Shae Elven Heart: HA you're so psychic, I'm continuing!  
  
GeeseFlySouthForTheWinter: Thanks for the idea, I used it too!  
  
Satan's Apprentice: Thanx for the tip!  
  
~*Tinkerbell*~  
Hole digging sucked, again, as usual. I didn't get any help, and the water sucked. It was an uneventful day. I was actually sort of getting the hang of digging, after awhile at Camp Green Lake.  
  
At least it was dinner time. I was at our lovely D-Tent table, and nicely eating, when. . .  
  
Zig-Zag reached over and smacked my cheek. "You're going straight to hell!" he laughed. All the other guys of D-Tent started cracking up as well. I guess they too thought I was going to hell.  
  
"And why is that?" I said sweetly.  
  
"This is why," he said, smiling, and he leaned over and kissed me.  
  
I wasn't expecting that, but I kissed him back. Right at D-Tent table, in the middle of dinner. Everyone was gaping at us-I suppose people of Camp Green Lake don't kiss much.  
  
Then that bastard, Mr. Sir, came over and ruined everything. He pulled us apart.  
  
"What in God's name are you doing?" he roared.  
  
We just sat there with goofy grins on our faces.  
  
"Oh, you're coming with me!" Mr. Sir shouted, and made us get up.  
  
I didn't really care, and I didn't think Ziggy did either, because that kiss was definitely worth it!  
  
So we were walking behind Mr. Sir, out of the Mess Hall, when I heard someone shout, "You go guys!"  
  
I turned around and there was my buddy, X-ray, grinning like a maniac. Me and X-Ray had really connected, because we were both loudmouths.  
  
"Yeah Tink!" Armpit pumped his fist and yelled.  
  
Soon everyone was cheering and saying something encouraging, even the other girl in my tent, Flash. Flash was usually really quiet, but she seemed really happy. And my other buddy (besides Zig-Zag), Tolkien, was right in there shouting with everyone. Which didn't surprise me at all, she's a big mouth.  
  
Mr. Sir held the door open, and me and Zig-Zag stepped outside.  
  
"We're going to the Warden," he grumbled. "Campers aren't supposed to get involved with each other."  
  
Zig looked over at me and shrugged, with this cute smile on his face. I shrugged back, and rolled my eyes.  
  
It didn't take long to reach the Warden's cabin. She was right by the Mess Hall. Mr. Sir tapped on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" a female voice groaned.  
  
"It's me, ma'am. And two rowdy children," he said this part harshly.  
  
"Bring them in," she sighed.  
  
Mr. Sir pushed the door open.  
  
"Well, well, it's Zig-Zag and Tinkerbell,"  
  
How did she know my name? I haven't seen her before, let alone talk to her.  
  
"What have they been up to, Mr. Sir?"  
  
The warden was actually quite pretty. She looked to be in her late 30's, slender, with red hair and freckled.  
  
"They were kissing at dinner," Mr. Sir scoffed. "Campers aren't supposed to be.well, you know."  
  
The Warden snorted.  
  
"So that's what you bothered me for?' she asked. She went up to Mr. Sir. "That's all?" She sounded extremely annoyed.  
  
"Well, erm, this is a camp, we don't want, uh." he trailed off.  
  
"Mr. Sir," the Warden sneered. "Do you think that if you run a co=ed camp, that some people aren't gonna go around kissing? Or more?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"You fool," she whispered. "You fool." She slapped him. It wasn't a friendly slap, either, like the one I received earlier today, but a hard, sickening slap. "Get out of my sight."  
  
Zig-Zag looked at me, his eyes bugged out. He looked even more wild than usual, with his funky hair and all. Mr. Sir clutched his cheek and glared at us. Then he went to the door, and led us out, looking at the Warden, horrified.  
  
"You little shits," he said coldly. "Look at this!" He showed us his cheek. There was an imprint of a hand, flaming red.  
  
He led us to the Wreck Room. "Go!" he cried.  
  
We rushed in.  
  
"Hey look! It's Tink and Zig-Zag!" X-Ray yelled, rushing over.  
  
"How much trouble are you in?" Flash asked.  
  
"Not that much," Zig-Zag said, grinning.  
  
"the Warden just got mad at Mr. Sir for bothering her," I said.  
  
"That was awesome!" Armpit yelled. "No one's ever done something like that since-"  
  
"Lor," X-Ray finished softly.  
  
Now, all the guys just crowded around Zig-Zag, and I sat down on the couch by the door.  
  
"How was it?" asked Squid.  
  
"Did you get any tongue action?" Armpit asked.  
  
"Can I have a go next?"  
  
"Great, yes, and no," Zig-Zag said. He smiled. "She's mine."  
  
"Good man!" X-Ray cried, slapping him on the back. Then he came over to me. "How're ya doing, Tink?"  
  
"Great," I said happily, "I'm in absolutely no trouble with the Warden, so it's all good."  
  
"Yah," he said, "but you're gonna be in loads of trouble with Mr. Sir. Zig told us wha the Warden did to him."  
  
I cringed. "Shit,"  
  
He gave a kindly smile. "We'll all share our water with you, Tink."  
  
"It was worth it," I grinned.  
  
"Looked like it," he returned. "You know, I did something like that once." I blinked. "Lor," he said. "Lor used to be here. She was the only one we all called by her real name. She was beautiful. We were sort of."  
  
"Together," I finished for him. "Then what happened?"  
  
"Her sentence finished," he said sadly. "She had to go home. I've been missing her ever since."  
  
"You poor kid," I said softly.  
  
He sighed. "Mm-hm."  
  
"Hey, Tinkerbell!" Zig-Zag called. "Wanna watch some TV?" He waved me over from his spot on the sofa in front of the TV.  
  
"Sure!" I yelled. "hold on!"  
  
I turned to X-ray and gave him a hug. "If you ever need to talk, I'll be around."  
  
He nodded, and I ran over to Ziggy.  
  
"Hey, Zig, whatcha watching?" I asked, putting my head on his shoulder. Now I was comfy!  
  
He put his arm around my shoulder, and said, "Aw, nothing. This TV doesn't even work. Nothing works here, that's the way the Warden likes it."  
  
"But we work," I said angrily.  
  
"That's true," he grumbled. "Here, we work a little too much."  
  
"What do you think we're working for?"  
  
"I don't know," he said solemnly, "but whatever it is, I don't trust it."  
  
"You know," I said, "I've been digging for almost a week, and I still haven't found a damned thing."  
  
"Camp Green Lake," he sighed deeply, "you never find anything here. It's all a barren wasteland. I've been here for around three or four months, and man, it sucks."  
  
We both sighed. "Camp sux." 


	9. Chapter 9 Tolkien

Magnet and Tolkien walked out of the mess hall after dinner. It was downtime now.   
  
"Man," Magnet laughed, "that was so funny with Zigzag and Tinkerbell."   
  
"Yeah, that was hysterical. Those two are so much in love, or at least like. If such things exist."   
  
"Sure they do," Magnet answered.   
  
"Maybe in my stories."   
  
"So THAT"S what you write....uh HUH!"   
  
"Naw, I write about lots of stuff. What I wish the world was like. Happy, where love and peace and free puppies actually existed."   
  
"Don't get all sentimental on me, girl. So, will you show me your stories?"   
  
"Sure. I'll see you in the wreck room. I'll bring my book."  
  
Tolkien went to D-tent and grabbed her notebook, and then took that and a pencil to the Wreck Room to meet Magnet. Why did she agree to show him her writing? She had no idea. She dreamed as she walked and, tripped, dropping her book. It fell open to a random page. 'I remember writing this when I first came,' Tolkien thought. "I still took Pendanski seriously back then.' She read the page she had written about the first time she met magnet. They had been in a pet shop, and were admiring the puppies. They both had thought keeping animals in cages was cruel, so Magnet snuck a puppy in his pocket and Tolkien took a guinea pig. They had been caught the same day, but sent to Greenlake separately. Good times... Tolkien thought. "Sure I was convicted of a felony today, but times have been good. even if I DO have to dig holes" she read out loud. She reached the wreck room. "HEY Armpit!" she called and waved to him.  
  
"Hulloooooo Tolkien!" he called back. He was my chum. I passed Zig in front of his TV. I still found him strange. I'd only been at GL for two weeks now. It was co-ed , unsanitary, and there was no privacy.   
  
"Hey, Ziggy?" I asked. "Why you starin at the broken TV?"  
  
"SHH! It's a good episode, man!"  
  
I went over and kneeled beside him, squinting, as if that would help me see. What was I? Stupid?  
  
"Zig," I finally deliberated, "the antenna's all bent. If you unbend it, you'll get a picture." I unbent it, and a picture showed up on the screen. People gasped like it was some big feat. Magnet didn't, knowing I was good with my hands and at fixing stuff.  
  
"Just don't let Mr. Sir see or he'll take the set," I warned Zig and Tink.  
  
I picked up my notebook and went over to Magnet, who sat on top of a dirty old couch.  
  
"Here, you wanted to read? It's your funeral," I said nonchalantly and stretched out on the couch as he began to read.  
  
Meanwhile, my mind drifted back to thinking about my history at Greenlake.  
  
It had all started that day at the mall a couple months back. I was walking around going to the coffee shop when some dude ran right into me. He dropped his Gameboy. I picked it up, and popped in a piece that had broken off.  
  
"Dude, you're good at fixing stuff," he had said, and introduced himself as Jose. After some talking, we discovered each other's love for animals and we both though it was cruel keeping them in cages. so we went to the Pet Shop and the little incident happened.  
  
Magnet got sent here and I got sent to community service, but I got pulled from it after a month. I had already done the garbage picking schmooze and the judge said I had a "criminal" history. A month before, I had staged a huge protest against a horse race that was supposed to go on, and three moths before THAT I was caught picking someone's pocket. This guy had pick pocketed my friend, so what was I supposed to do? The judge said it was Greenlake or Juvi hall. I picked Lake.  
  
And that is how I came to be lying on the couch while Jose, I mean, Magnet read my poetry.  
  
I remembered my first work day.  
  
The first hole IS the hardest. but after a week, I could really dig it. Get it? DIG?! I wasn't a real fast digger but I could dig faster than Armpit, Zig, and Flash (Leena, girl with the camera).They campers had a system, which they showed to the girls. The faster diggers would do their hole, then help the slow ones finish up when Mr. Sir wasn't watching. I came to be helping Armpit and we bonded. Magnet would help me with my hole and then I would go to Armpit, and when he was done, he would help flash. I couldn't say I liked Green Lake, but the people were my people. And Magnet had gotten HOTT since when I first knew him.  
  
I stumbled out of my daydreaming as Magnet tossed my notebook back to me, saying "It's good, you have a gift for words, Tolkien." That was my nickname, cuz I always could spin a story, and I had imagination.  
  
Tink winked at me. She had told me the first day Magnet had a *cough* thing for me, and had talked about me while I was gone taking my shower. I went back to reminiscing. I'd had a strange childhood. My dad was a weirdo, my mom was dead, and my sister was a total druggie. I was always doing odd jobs out of school, so I could get money to buy myself clothes and what I needed, other than food and a few birthday presents. I went to school most of the time, and some Fridays worked for Old Man Cooper in his auto repair shop. And when I got sent to Greenlake, I packed a few possessions and left, not caring much about the home I left. Anything had to be better than that. I packed my walkman, a few CD's, my newer clothes, my Tolkien books, a pack of pens, and three fat notebooks. I packed my little stuffed doggie, which I didn't trust the pets (I had taken off the street-strays) with. I guess you could say I was a minimalist, but I hate clutter.   
  
And now, I was at Greenlake, and I wasn't going to look back on the past anymore. Besides, I had Magnet. 


	10. Chapter 10 Tinkerbell

A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback on Chapter 8, I appreciated it so much! I mean cuz that was one of my fav chapters, it's so nice to see that other people like what I like! So thank you ALL! I wuv you! hugs all reviewers.well except Um. who gave me a flame. But it's all good I'm continuing!!!! Guess what I won't let anyone bring me down! I'm just posting this story for my enjoyment, I bet all the characters are out of character and I probably screwed some stuff out like Um. so KINDLY pointed out. And yes Um. you are completely right, Zig's paranoid so he'd proly never even really TALK to anyone. But remember this is after the book, and the shower part. well my friend who wrote the chapter's obsessed with showers. And the helping dig part, yeah that would proly never happen, remember I myself didn't write that! Heh I like to defend myself don't I? Sorry. But it's for MAH enjoyment to write and if you like the idea of it, you can read! If you don't like it, don't fuckin read! I love positive reviews, I hate flames. Fuck flamers!!!!  
  
Heh, this chapter is where things get more complicated/interesting. Also, Stanley is NOT in this fic, sadly it is after him, Twitch and Zero. I sorry Stanley/Zero/Twitch fans! hugs all Stanley/Zero/Twitch fans But they will have occansional flashbacks of this characters, so they are in Starseed in spirit!  
  
Also, I was re-reading Holes, and it has come to my own attention that I've been spelling Zigzag wrong..it's Zigzag, not Zig-Zag. But I like the way I'm spelling it. I will continue that way, however if it really bugs ya, I'll change it.  
  
Thanks reviewers!  
  
~Tinkerbell~  
  
The next morning I woke up with a goofy grin on my face for some strange reason as the horn blew.  
  
"Good morning girl scouts!" Mr. Sir said sarcastically. "Today you get to dig out there!" he pointed somewhere far, far away from D-Tent.  
  
"Where is he talking about?" I whispered to Tolkien, who in turn shrugged.  
  
We all went to get our shovels, and Mr. Sir led D-Tent out quite a ways. We passed so many holes, I couldn't even begin to think how many blisters that was.  
  
"You know, D stands for diligence," X-Ray muttered.  
  
Finally we got to our spot, and dug in our usual pattern. I was between Zig-Zag and X-Ray. X-Ray was on the end of the line. Armpit was next to Zig-Zag. There was another line in front of us, which went Magnet, Tolkien, Squid and Flash. My hands were now used to digging, and they had gotten really tough over the past week or so. It went well for the first hour. No hot sun, so I didn't really need my water. Good, I could save some for later.  
  
Then things got good.  
  
I heard a gasp from my left, and then some muttering. Must be Zig's paranoia acting up again (he was on my left). My poor babeh! (A/N I love this word I took it from someone's story.isn't it a cuu word?) I got out of my hole, which wasn't really deep, and went over to see him.  
  
"Hi honey!" he said happily, waving me over. Good, his paranoia must have settled down. "Look! I might have found something!"  
  
I hopped into his hole and looked. There was something dusty, but it looked to have a pinkish color. From what I saw of it, I took it to be a box.  
  
"Zig.you found something!" I shrieked, giving him a huge hug.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "Think I'll get the day off?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Let's dig it out!"  
  
"Lemme get my shovel!"  
  
We were really excited by now. Luckily, hobbit boy wasn't around, and neither was Mr. Sir. I went, grabbed my shovel, and came back.  
  
"Let's dig!" he said excitedly, and we dug.  
  
I am going to be in so much trouble later on for not digging my hole.  
  
It didn't take too long to dig the box out. When it came out, I held it up.  
  
"You found something you found something you found something!" I shrieked.  
  
"WOO HOO!" he let out a whoop, picked me up and spun me around. It was so great, just a moment of spastic happiness. Now how much trouble will I get in?  
  
Oh well, who gives a shit? We were happily squealing about some box, and I was sure everyone else was wondering what the fuck what going on. He put me down after a bit of spinning and pulled me in for one of those big, slopping, dizzy, spastic, happy kisses. We pulled away smiling.  
  
"I wonder what's in there?" I asked, pointing to the box. We sat down in his hole to examine it. I sat on his lap, and the box rested on mine.  
  
Then his paranoia decided to kick in.  
  
"It could be a suicide journal. Or a bomb or a steak knife with dried blood on it or. . . . ."  
  
"Ziggers, you act so paranoid sometimes,"  
  
"That's because he IS paranoid," Squid jumped into Zig's hole, along with Flash. Luckily Zig had made his holes pretty wide.  
  
"AHH! Squid, Flash, what are you doing here?" I yelled, and saw a smiley Squid and Flash.  
  
"You found something. We heard noise, squeaking. So we decided to check it out," Squid said, in a duh-matter.  
  
"So what did you fiind?" Flash crooned.  
  
"A box," Zig-Zag said plainly.  
  
"What's inside it?" Squid prompted.  
  
Me and Zig-Zag shrugged.  
  
"Well, open it!" Flash said huffily. "Maybe it'll have some film! I need new film for my camera."  
  
"I'm not sure," Zig-Zag said. "What if Mr. Sir sees? He might think we've got bombs or a gun or something."  
  
"And what if Mr. Sir sees Tinkerbell sitting on your lap?" Flash laughed. "Come on, Zig! He won't like what you're doing now, but he'd love the box!"  
  
"If he sees," Zig-Zag said sternly.  
  
"You know, I have an idea," Squid said. "We can take the box back to D-Tent and look in it after we finish our digging. That was, we find out what's inside and don't get into trouble!"  
  
"Uh, okay," I said. "But who'll take it?"  
  
"Me," Zig-Zag said, eyes wide. "I found and, and I have the most self- control, anyway."  
  
We all snorted, remembering last night's events. But Zig got to bring the box anyway. Just then, we heard the water truck coming! Aw shit. Me, Flash and Squid practically leaped out of Zig-Zag's hole. It took me a bit longer than the other two cuz I had the box on my lap, plus I was on Zig's lap. But we finally all scrambled to our holes and pretended we were digging. Mr. Sir is so going to kill me for slacking!  
  
"Dude, waterrrrr!" Armpit yelled. He always told us when the water was coming. Armpit likes water.  
  
We all ran over to the water truck in the lineup.X-Ray first, then Armpit, then Squid, then Tolkien, then Magnet, then Zig-Zag, then me, and Flash was last. Mr. Sir was driving, and he spoke to me and Zig-Zag when it was my turn.  
  
"Aw, look, the happy couple wants some of my happy water," Mr. Sir said smugly. "Here you go, you will be even more in fuck if you have happy water." He took my canteen and held it by the water spout. I noticed it wasn't directly underneath the spout...what was he doing? He let the water pour out onto the ground. "Aw, Tinkerbell, it doesn't look like my happy water likes you. Poor Tinkerbell, she will be thirsty all day. You can always drink his saliva." My eyes bugged out. Sick! Bastard! Why was he doing this? "Bye bye, girl scout." He waved me off, and I went to my hole, in shock.  
  
I wiped the nervous sweat off my forehead and got back to digging. 


	11. Chapter 11 Tolkien

Ch 11  
  
POV Tolkien  
  
I watched as Tink went back to her hole. Darn that Mr. Sir.  
  
"HEY !!" I yelled, and walked up. "You, know, this WHOLE thing is CHILD EXPLOITATION. Not to mention you could have Tink pass out. And when you get a medical report from a hospital.you are soo getting a lawsuit."  
  
"So, Ms. Tolkien. It seems you've studied this." The man replied. "I'm very proud. NO WATER FOR YOU EITHER!! NOW GET BACK TO DIGGING!!"  
  
I went back to my hole. "Nice try," Tink said. "If I had any water, I'd give it to you." "We'll have to be thirsty together."  
  
Ziggers * snort* and Magnet walked up to us.  
  
"Hey, that was pretty cool, Tolkien," Magnet said, and passed me his water. I took a sip. "Thanks man," I said. I got back to diggin. Tink, I noticed, got some of ZigZag's water.  
  
We all got back to digging. It was harder today. We had less water. We had to ration what we had. I HATED THIS place. I needed to beat the system. An idea formed in my head. 'It could work,' I thought. After all, Magnet HAD said my fingers wre like magnets too.  
  
After digging, me Manget, tink, Zig and Armpit went to the wreck room. We had taken showers and were waiting for the others to go to dinner.  
  
I would tell them my idea. 


	12. Chapter 12 Tolkien

Ch 12 Tolkien  
  
Okay, the rest of this chapter.  
  
Me, Magnet, Tink, Zig and Armpit were going to the wreck room after dinner.  
  
During the course of the meal, I had sat in silence, and the new born idea developed into a master plan. I was walking back to D-tent when I heard shouts of "YES!! FINALLY!!" I turned around and saw it was Magnet. I walked over as he cheered, and he caught my eye. Then, his happy grin faded when he saw me.  
  
"What's up?" I asked. "Something serious must have happened to taint that victory dance." "I'm leaving," He said. "I'm leaving GreenLake." "Uhh, CONGRATULATIONS, MAN!!" I said, happy for him, and I hugged him. "Finally, someone's getting out of this hell hole. Congratulations." "Yeah," he said. I caught on. "Hey, don't forget us little people okay?" I said, pulling away from the hug. " I won't," he promised. "Uh.let's talk about something happi- different" I interjected. After all, he got to leave Greenlake. That was happy. "Now, if I recall correctly, your birthday's in what- five days?" "And." " I have an idea." "Which would be.." "how much would you like Greenlake to be shut down, forever, never to be opened again?" I asked. "I"d like that a lot." "I have an idea. Your fingers still work like magnets?" "Hell yeah." " Good. Let's get the others."  
  
We both ran about to our fellow D-tent residents, herding them into the D- tent. "What's this all about?" X-ray asked. "I'd like to know, sure as heck I"d like to know," Squid said in a paranoid way. "Have you guys ever been on a raid?" I asked. "I don't like the sound of this," ZigZag said. "You will, lemme explain," I told him. "I have this plan to get Greenlake shut down forever." "Please, tell" Magnet said. "Well, " I began, "Magnet's birthday is in five days, and he's leaving in-" "Ten," "Ten," I continued. " If we pulled a little stunt and they all believed us dead or missing, they'd be shut down forever when, after all, Greenlake would be missing, what eight or so people?" "I'm liking this," X-ray said. Tink nodded. "Continue, please," Leena said. "I will. Indeed, I will. Anyhow, this is the plan. I've already drawn it out." I pulled out a notebook. In it, was a rough map of the camp's vicinity, and the land surrounding it. "Okay," I said, ''this is where we start. Two night's before Magnet's birthday, midnight, we go into the kitchens and get the supplies we need. I've made a list, and divided up assignments for all a y'all. Then, we head out to that mountain up South. By the looks of it, it probably supports life and we'll be able to camp there. If the state is coming for Magnet on the 11th, by then we'll be gone and the Warden and Sir and Pen-dance-key will be in so much shit, there's no way they'll get out on bail. Considering most of us are nearly done with our sentences here, the state could give us community service at the most for about six months..I studied some law books and my uncle used to wrok for the state." I said, seeing everyone's weird look. "Okay, okay. I dig nature too.and.we can take that box Zig found and open it up. Who knows what' s in there? What do y'all say?" nobody said anything for a while. "Alright, le's do it," Magnet said, standing up. "If anyone's getting out of Greenlake, it's you and me together, girl." He slapped me a high five. 


	13. Chapter 13 Flash

A/N: Hi! How are all the wonderful people who read my story? I love you all, and because I love ya so much I will respond to your reviews! GeeseFlySouthForTheWinter: YEAH I DO RULE! Ha ha! Thanks for the idea in the first place! Tristanlover59: Aw thanks for your lovely reviews! And doing a happy dance for Zigzag and Tinkerbell! PaNdA-cHaN: OO thanks for loving my story! Sixstars: Thanks! I love your story too it's sew cuu! Lotrfreek: I can tell you really like the story, thanks! I think it's dumb, too that people wait for a certain number of reviews before they post again. I just write and post!!! Ghosts-girl23: I know Mr. Sir is so mean isn't he! I hate him! He is ebil! Shae Elven Heart (and Maggie!): AHH Mr. Sir he sux! He can eat shit! Oh yes Zigzag is very beautiful! His chest his eyes his arms his boxers his face his nose his hair his dick. . . oh wait did I just say that? Wasn't supposed to tell ya, opps *blushes* I loved your long disturbing review although it didn't disturb me! SMILE!  
  
And now it is time for Tinkerbell to write Flash's chapter. About that box Zigzag found! Oh yes GASP Ziggers found a box! Ziggers is sexy man. . .okay I better write now before I just start rambling on and on about how hot Zigzag is. Please reviews! I love you so much reviewers! AND I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN AWHILE!!! Plus I forgot a few reviewers, computer was being a butt and not letting me see my reviews! ANY ADDITIONAL COMMENTS, IM ME! I'm lilHYPER101! Thanks and peace!  
  
~*Tinkerbell*~  
  
POV Flash  
  
"There they go, exchanging saliva again," I said, jerking my head towards Zigzag and Tinkerbell.  
  
I was in the Wreck Room, sitting on the floor next to Squid. Yes, I said WRECK Room, because the whole place was a complete mess! I took a few pictures of it the other day, I had loads of film in my camera. I need more now, though. I should write my parents.  
  
"Man, Mr. Sir was right about them, sick as he is," Squid said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Tinkerbell glared at me and gave me the finger, then went back to whatever she was 'doing'.  
  
I laughed. Tink's become one of my best buds at Green Lake, along with Squid. Things really came alive for me after what I call my 'big confession', which is when I told Squid I liked him, and he I. Did that make sense? No. Oh well. So now I had a buddy, and I was almost as happy as I was before Green Lake. Well before Maria at least. I mean at home, family life was fine, but it was the same old boring routine. At Green Lake, although I had to dig holes, there was no homework, and no classes! And the people were really cool too.okay Armpit did smell like shit, but whatever!  
  
"Do you think Tolkien's plan will work?" I asked Squid.  
  
"Hmmm." he said. "I'm a bit nervous about it. But Tolkien's smart, dude. I mean we nicknamed her after a writer."  
  
"Magnet gave her that nickname," I interrupted.  
  
"Right. Magnet. But I'm excited, really. I mean we get to shut down Green lake! That's a good thing, right?"  
  
I looked away quickly and said nothing.  
  
"What's the matter, Flash?"  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
"Bull. What's wrong? You want poor, innocent kids like you to have to dig holes?"  
  
"Well.I don't want it to shut down. I'll miss you." I blushed.  
  
"Aw, Flash, I'll miss you too!" he said, giving me a big hug. "It's okay, sweetie."  
  
We rubbed noses, one of those cute little things we did a lot. I mean I didn't ever kiss Squid or anything.I'm just not like that. I was sort of a shadowed kid, very quiet and shy. Then Maria came along and she was trying to get me into drugs then. . . I got into Camp Green Lake.  
  
Tolkien came up to us. "Aaaw," she cooed. She sounded like Tinkerbell when Tink's in one of her happy modes. "Anyway," she switched to business mode. "You guys dig my plan?"  
  
I could tell she was trying to sound like X-Ray, but it wasn't working. Tinkerbell waltzed over with Zigzag, yep they always were together, since day one. I notice things like that.  
  
"Yeah!" Tink said.  
  
"I'm not sure about it. . ." Zig said in his paranoid way. "We might get caught. . . or starve. . .or get dehydrated. . ."  
  
"You guys can drink spit!" I yelled, spitting on the floor.  
  
Everyone except Tinkerbell and Zigzag laughed. Tink made a face.  
  
"You little f-" she started to tell me, then Zig cut her off.  
  
"SHHH!" he yelled, eyes wide. "She might hear us! Don't use that word, you'll get in deeper shit than we're already in!"  
  
"Huh? How would she hear us?" I asked.  
  
"She has cameras and microphones everywhere. . .she usually is watching us. . ."  
  
"Hem. How big are these cameras?"  
  
"Very small."  
  
"So she sees you and Tinkerbell MAKING OUT?!?!"  
  
They gave me looks. "Very funny Flash," Tink told me sarcastically.  
  
I shrugged. "Anyway, Tolk, when does our big escapade occur?"  
  
"Few days," she said. "Raid's in two."  
  
"Okay," I said. Then I thought for a minute. "Wait, if she has cameras everywhere, then can't she hear our plans?"  
  
"Dude, Zig's just screwing with your head," Tolkien told me. "Unless Squid already screwed it."  
  
I gave her a look.  
  
"Wait. . ." Zig's eyes went wide again. "Do you know about the lizards?"  
  
"Lizards?" Tinkerbell asked. "I thought everything was dead here."  
  
"Except the lizards," Squid said darkly. "They're one of the three animals that live here. Rattlesnakes and scorpions too."  
  
"Don't ever let a lizard bit you," Zigzag said. "If one does, you die a slow and painful death."  
  
"Unless you're Caveman," Squid laughed.  
  
"Who's Caveman?" I asked.  
  
"He was here before the camp went co-ed," Zigzag told us. "He found a suitcase."  
  
"And you found a box!" Tinkerbell said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Aww. . .I aww-ed. Zig looked at me, wide-eyed as always.  
  
"Are we gonna get any revenge on Mr. Sir?" Tink said, with a sudden evil look in her eyes.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I wanna kill the bastard."  
  
"Oh. Well I think getting him in jail will be pretttty big revenge, don't you?" Tolkien said.  
  
"Yeah. Well anyway, what do I have to do? For your plan thinge?" Squid asked.  
  
"You and Flash can get cereal boxes on our raid. We will need those," she said. "And. . . I'm not too sure about anyone else. Yet. And Zig, don't open the box YET okay? We'll need entertainment in the wild."  
  
"Yep," Zig nodded.  
  
"Anyhow, I'm gonna take a shower. I'm going to steal Pit's token too. He smells bad, and I need a long shower. Peace, see ya before bed," Tolkien walked out.  
  
Here we go. . .  
  
Only a few days 'till I ain't digging anymore.  
  
I'm very excited. 


	14. Chapter 14 Tolkien

A/N REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!!! CH 14 POV TOLKIEN   
  
At dinner, we were all very quiet. Not even X-ray could talk. I guess us, D=tent, being quiet looked very suspicious, because MR. Sir came over.   
  
"What's goin' on? You buggers ain' talkin'.WHY?!"   
  
"Aren't we supposed to be quiet?" I asked.   
  
"NO!! Now what are yer all up ter?" He spat a sunflower seed's shell onto the floor. "Well?!"   
  
"We were."Magnet began.   
  
"Yeeeeeesssss, JO-SE?" Mr. Sir leaned in, breathing his camel breath on poor (not so) innocent Magnet. "What WERE y'all doin?"   
  
"We.were.conspiring against Camp Greenlake to put all of you people in jail, so we could get out and not have to dig anymore holes, THAT'S WHAT?!" he blurted.   
  
"He can snap, like-a-chicken," I muttered. Tink banged her head on the table. ZigZag went cross-eyed. X-ray dropped his cookie, and Armpit snatched it. Squid and Flash stared.   
  
"Very funny, Jose," Mr. Sir said. "I don't even wanna know what yer REALLY up to now."  
  
He walked off, probably for more sunflower seeds. We all stared at Magnet.  
  
"Good going, amigo!!" I exclaimed, slapping him a high five. "HERE WE GO," Flash muttered, "drinking spit."  
  
"Hey guys," X-ray said, "we need to meet in D-tent to have a discussion about this. We can't screw up, or we're dogmeat."   
  
"X is right, people, we need to fine tune that plan," I replied. "Listen, today's Thursday, so we've got dig time tomorrow. I think we should do it tonight. I have a new idea. Anyway."   
  
"Tolk's-" started Squid. I coughed at the nickname.  
  
"Tolk-IEN"S right," he corrected. I smiled. "We really need to make this good."  
  
"Alright. After dinner, then." Armpit declared.  
  
We all proceeded to eat really really fast. Thankfully, Mr. Sir had left the room. I practically had to do the Heimlich on Zigzag, he was eating so fast. Although, Tink wouldn't exactly let me grab him 'round the waist, and we later discovered he only had gas, as opposed to choking on the "food." I finished first, along with Magnet. We chewed our last morsels of dinner, grabbed our trays and headed out, smiling innocently when we passed Mr. Pen-dance-key. Then, we rushed off to D-tent. I crawled under my bed to pull out some drawing boards of my master plan, out from under there.  
  
"VOILA!" I exclaimed, and unrolled one of them, as Magnet unrolled another. I took a tack and pinned both to a wall as the rest of our friends piled in.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan," I started. I took a stick and pointed. "Tomorrow, at a designated hour, I'll wake everyone up, and. Zig, Magnet, and I will go raid the kitchens. You guys still better have sticky fingers. Here is a list of supplies we need guys. This is what you will be getting. Tink, Squid, Flash, you guys are taking everyone's canteens to the water truck to fill. Mr. Sir loads it up with water every evening at eight. Go then while we're on the raid. Armpit, X ray, you guys pack up anything in D-tent in everybody's bags, and keep out a watch for Warden, Sir or Pen-dance-key. Got it?" Everybody nodded.   
  
"Then, in an hour, the authorities are going to send us to sleep and then.we'll sleep. For now, we just play it cool. But you may wanna pack tonight, in case of a series of very unfortunate events occurs within the next twenty four hours."   
  
"Hey, sounds good to me," Magnet said.   
  
"Definitely, this will be fuuuuun," Tink hollered.  
  
For the next hours, we chilled at the wreck room. X, and Armpit played pool, Zig and Tink drank spit, Flash was teaching Squid how to use her camera and load in film. She had shown me some of her pictures from before GreenLake. They were amazing. Flash would definitely have to get those developed as soon as we got free. Oh yeah, me and Magnet were on the couch, talking. We weren't so dehydrated as to need to drink as much spit as a certain other pair. ::coughs:: ::tink and zig::   
  
Everything went smoothly, and no one found out about our plan. We all breathed a sigh of relief in D-tent when we realized that it was morning, we had to wake up, dig our (last-yes!) holes, and that we weren't waiting in line for slow and painful deaths. We got our breakfast, our work clothes, our shovels, and our canteens, and Mr. Sir took us to our digging site. Little did he know Zig had found something, and it could change everything. 


	15. Chapter 15 Tinkerbell

A/N Hola! It's me! Sorry update was slow. We have finals. ( Blrugh. But I'm still posting! You'll find what's in the box in chapter 17! Lol I have a plan! Just wondering. I have a lil poll for my reviewers, so if you complete it for your review, that would be so helpful! Lol Thanks!  
  
Poll!  
  
Who's your favorite girl character?  
  
Is this a bit Mary-Sue ish? (I hope not but I hardly know what a mary sue is! __ lol)  
  
Any comments on any of the characters?  
  
lastly, whose YOUR fav guy!?  
  
Thanks guys! I love ya! Seriously I think of you reviewers as my extended family! Peace!  
  
~*Tinkerbell*~  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
POV Tink  
  
"Oi!!!! Tinkerbell! Wake up!" Zigzag yelled, ruffling my hair.  
  
"Eee!" I screamed. "It's morning?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm," he said. "We gotta dig sweetie. Git up."  
  
I sat up. "Man. You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure," he said. "Now as much as I'd LOVE to stay here and watch you get dressed..." I gave him a warning look. "I'll leave so you can change."  
  
"BYE ZIG!" I hollered, and looked around the tent.  
  
All the guys had already left. We had decided that the guys should get up earlier than the girls and change first. then the girls wake up and change, although I could never wake up when the horn actually blew. I could sleep through everything.  
  
"Last day diggin'," Tolkien said quietly from across the room.  
  
"Mmm," I said.  
  
"I'm nervous, Flash said.  
  
"Don't be," I said, zipping up my fashionable suit. "We getting out of here."  
  
But, as I would soon find out, with another person then we intended on bringing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Campers!" Mr. Sir roared as we finally got to our D-Tent spot. "You got another boy today!"  
  
"Who?" X-Ray, the ever cautious leader, asked.  
  
"You know him, girl scouts. 'Memeber that Twitchy boy we re-assigned to Tent C?"  
  
The guys groaned. "Twitch?"  
  
"If that's what you call him," Mr Sir said, and a little head popped out from behind Mr. Sir.  
  
"Hi guys!" a squeaky little voice said.  
  
"Dammit," Tolkien slapped her forehead.  
  
I knew what she was thinking. Tonight was the night we were gettin'out, and, of course, we got another boy.  
  
Did one of the counselors somehow overhear our plans? Was Zig right about the cameras?  
  
Naw. Bullshit.  
  
Twitch interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Hi," he said. He blinked. "You're a girl. Who are you?"  
  
I looked at him.  
  
A short, freaky, twitchy brown-haired boy.  
  
Ah. Twitch.  
  
"I'm Tinkerbell," I said roughly. "And you better stay out of my way, pipsqueak. I don't take crap from anyone."  
  
He backed away. "K. . ." he said, then went up to Zig.  
  
"Hi Zigzag! Missed ya! hey, she's a feisty one, ain't she?"  
  
"She's my girlfriend," Zigzag growled.  
  
Twitch backed away. "This wasn't the warm welcome I was expecting..." he said in a small voice, sadly dragging his shovel behind him to start digging.  
  
I felt sort of bad for the poor guy. I was a bitch to him. I guess he didn't deserve it. I started walking toward him, but Tolkien made it there before me.  
  
"hey! You're Twitch right?"  
  
He nodded sadly. I noted he wasn't twitching as much now. Poor guy. I hated feeling bad for people.  
  
"Well, I'm Tolkien," she said proudly. "Welcome back to D-Tent!"  
  
"You mean it?" he said sadly. "Or are you just gonna growl at me?"  
  
She shook her head. "No man. Just-welcome. Listen, um, I need to talk to you at lunch. X-Ray and Tinkerbell too. We sort of have, an, um, idea. And. You have to be a part of it. K?"  
  
I knew right then that Tolkien really didn't have much bossing experience.  
  
He nodded. "Thanks," he said.  
  
"Anytime." she put her arm around his shoulders. He smiled up at her gratefully. I took a deep breath and started over to him. . .  
  
"Hey. Twitch." I said. "Sorry. I guess I was a bit-"  
  
"A lot."  
  
"-rude," I finished. "Friends?" I stuck out my hand to shake.  
  
He nodded and took my hand. "Friends. Now where do you want me to diiiiig? And where will I be in line? And..."  
  
"You'll be last," I said simply. "And you'll dig next to Tolkien. K?"  
  
He nodded. What an obedient little bugger. 


	16. Ch 16:Tolkien escape

CH 16  
  
We got to digging. I do not know why I was being nice to Twitch, but we couldn't leave the kid. I suppose everyone took me for a sap just then, but it was my plan and we'd do it my way, or it was their loss if they stayed back. I would make them stay if I had to. I found my place to dig, put my shovel to the barren earth, stepped on it, and chucked the dirt behind me. Here was the beginning of yet another hole. I had not counted; therefore, I didn't know how long I'd been here. Nevertheless, it had felt like an eternity, and now Greenlake owed it to us to make my plan work without a hitch. Besides, I realized Twitch, the miniature car-jacker, could be quite useful to our plan. I whispered a few things in his ear, that I wanted him to do when I gave the signal. A back up plan. The one thing I hadn't been able to work out, had come quickly enough to be a miracle. Thank the Lord of the Rings and all that is elf-like, amen.  
  
I kept digging. After I had gotten two feet deep and I Knew my hole was of the right diameter, I wiped some sweat of my brow and decided to take a break. I sat down, and rolled up my sleeves. It was getting steadily warmer. I was thirsty. I wanted water so much. I reached for my canteen and put the spout-thing to my lips, but all I got was a mouth full of hot sticky air, the kind surrounding me all day, the kind I inhaled 24/7.  
  
How could I have been such a fool to forget? For the last week, Tink and I had been denied water by Mr. Sir. We got our fill at breakfast, but it never lasted throughout the day. I slowly sat up and reached to pick up my shovel, to get back to work. As I did so, a canteen with actual water in it, was waved in front of my face.  
  
Magnet sat down next to me, and offered me some water. I took a few sips to show my gratitude, but it was HIS water, and I suppose it had been my fault I didn't have any.  
  
"That doesn't look like it's gonna to keep you alive for the rest of the day. Take another sip," he told me. I did so.  
  
"Remind me to thank you later, amigo. I'd rather not waste my breath now," I joked.  
  
"I won't forget it," he swore, and left my side. He left his canteen for me however, which was way too nice of him. I only took one last sip twenty minutes later, and then I took it back to him.  
  
"here man," I said, as I jumped into his hole, which was about three feet deep now. "I definitely owe you for that one." I sat down in his hole, hoping for some shade. There was a big pile of dirt around it, providing enough shade for comfort. I suppose it wasn't only me who was hoping to drink some spit, but we suddenly heard a car coming. Hmm..it wasn't time for the water truck to come.  
  
Twitch, who knew cars, said, in a quavering voice, "That's- That's no pick up truck."  
  
We knew immediately what was going on. I crawled out of Magnet's hole and literally dived into my own, picked up my shovel, and pretended to dig furiously. Zigzag, I noticed, had to also crawl back into his own hole. A Cadillac drove up. We all stood up and dropped what we were doing. We lined up. Two feet stepped out of the car, and walked briskly towards us.  
  
The Warden. Mr. Sir's pick up truck was pulling up right behind it. She saw our holes, muttered "Pitiful work, I'm disgusted, despicable, pathetic, appalling" and the like. She made a sudden bee line for us, and walked by looking each one of us in the eye. Somehow, I knew something was wrong. As the warden finished inspecting each one of us, he or she would have to go back to his or her hole. She started with Twitch, then Flash. Something was definitely wrong. I could feel it. Mr. Sir stood behind her, sneering at us.  
  
I twitched nervously before I gave Twitch the signal. HE snuck up to the Warden's Cadillac, opened the door, silently, and got in. I was amazed. He was as silent and sneaky as..a wood elf. Damn it, JRR Tolkien would be proud. Anyway, Twitch turned the key in the ignition, and err.he was OFF!!!  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!" The warden shrieked. And she began yelling at Mr. Sir, scraming, "Get in your car and get him! YOU *%^&#@$!%#!!!"  
  
All of us were very take aback.  
  
While, she and Mr. Sir were in his truck chasing Twitch around, I executed a plan.  
  
"Magnet! You're gonna follow me. ZigZag, Armpit, get your shovels, wait for Twitch, and then do what you must to save his ass, then proceed to run away. The rest of you.. Get our stuff from D-tent! NOW!!!" It took a moment to sink in, but they realized we had to run. I suppose, though I was a bit loud, I had never been this bossy. But when everyone received the evil eye, they knew I wanted to be listened to. We all scurried in different directions. Magnet and I ran for the kitchens. Zig And Armpit went for the camp where the trucks were likely to be, as there were no holes there. Once in the kitchens, we grabbed sacks of sunflower seeds, dumped the seeds on the floor, and stuffed things in the sacks, like 3 boxes of poptarts, loaf of bread, two boxes of cereal, a can opener, some canned goods, and a few chocolate bars. I stuffed an apple in my mouth. We fit all this in three sacks, which we were able to carry. We grabbed several spare canteens and filled them to the brims with water, before we took our fill of water, and we slung the canteens around our necks. The rest of the group was smart enough to fill their canteens by the hose near D-tent. Whew! This was a lot of work. Magnet stubbornly would not leave until he had a box of Eggo Waffles with him. I rolled my eyes. Hmph! Boys and their waffle addictions.  
  
"Should we wait?" Magnet asked.  
  
"No," I said, "They've probably left already. We were a bit slow getting food. See? There they all are."  
  
"I see," Magnet answered, looking to the horizon where the rest were running off, "I see Armpit and ZigZag got Twitch okay." We were running off to catch up when, suddenly out of the blue, someone grabbed me and pulled me back. Mr. Pen-dance-key. He didn't notice Magnet sneaking up on him with a shovel from behind.  
  
"Sorry, hobbitbreath," I said, "but this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it hurts us." WHAM!!! We grabbed our sacks and ran like mad. In the distance, we and the rest of D-tent heard a calling of Mr. Sir "You can run!!!! We won't stop you!" It was afternoon, and the Sun was about to set, upon the day of our freedom. X- ray passed me my backpack. I gave him one of the canteens to carry. Everybody had water now.  
  
We walked for a few hours, but then, it was too dark to walk.  
  
"What do we do now?" I heard someone say behind me, as I scanned the area, to determine where to go tomorrow. "Pick a hole, any hole."  
  
We all sat in nearby holes that night, whispering, "what about the lizards."  
  
"They don't like the light." "ill flash them with my camera." "Good one flash." "I know." "you brought your camera?" "Yesh!" "Why?" "Kodak moments." *snort * "Shut up, Squid!" "Make me!"  
  
*sound of spit drinking * "Oh.gawd!!!" 


	17. Chapter 17 gasp Tinkerbell!

There! All done! If you're still following, r/r!!!  
  
Luv always, Tink  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Where are we going to sleep, Tolkien?" Magnet asked her, as we all looked to the sky. the sun was setting, and we really needed to save our flashlights for rough times.  
  
She smiled. "Pick a hole, any hole," she said.  
  
We all groaned.  
  
"But wait. Won't we be spread out a little too much?" Armpit asked.  
  
"Yeah. We should double or even triple up on holes," I offered.  
  
Zig caught my eye and smiled at me. I grinned back. Then I noticed everyone staring. . .  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
X-Ray laughed. "You guys look soooo stupid!"  
  
"Shaddupa man," Zig said, and whacked X-Ray on the head.  
  
X-ray rubbed his head. "I'll get ya back for that man..." he said. Was he joking or not?  
  
"So. Who wants to share which holes?" Flash said, and sat down beside a hole.  
  
Twitch twitched.  
  
"I'll take one with Flash," Tolkien offered. "But I don't think we'd have room for you, Tinkerbell, cause I brought so much crap."  
  
"She can share one with me," Zig said proudly.  
  
"Oi! Really?" I asked him.  
  
"Really," he said.  
  
I screeched and gave him a big hug. He gave me a kiss on the neck, then said, "This will definitely be an interesting night."  
  
"I'll share with Squid," Magnet said.  
  
"I guess I get Pits," X-ray said.  
  
Twitch twitched again.  
  
"Wut about me?" he squeaked in his little boy squeaky voice.  
  
"You better take the one with Zig and Tink," Armpit said. "Keep and eye on them, will ya?"  
  
Twitch blinked rapidly and nodded his head.  
  
"Good little Twitchy," Armpit patted him on the head.  
  
"Now, we better check the holes for lizards," Squid said.  
  
I leaned over one and Zigzag joined me.  
  
"Good hole?" I asked him, not seeing any lizards.  
  
"Good hole," he said, jumping in.  
  
I bit my nail. I didn't like jumping Into my hole.  
  
Ok, I was a wuss when it came to jumping. I'll admit it. I held out my arms.  
  
"Zig..." I whined.  
  
He laughed and said, "Jump. I'll catch you. I won't let you fall, ok?" I nodded.  
  
"One..." he said, not breaking eye contact with me. "Two...three!"  
  
I jumped in, expecting to hit the dirt, but Zig had somehow caught me around the waist and gently put me down.  
  
"You iight?" X-Ray asked.  
  
I giggled. "Fine," I said.  
  
"K. Have a nice night, lovebirds," he said, and went off.  
  
I really don't think he meant what he said.  
  
Twitch jumped in next.  
  
"Where do we sleep?" he asked, playing with the pocket of his suit.  
  
Zig rolled his eyes. "Twitch. You idiot. Just curl up somewhere ok? I got business to do with Tink." he had a sly grin.  
  
Twitch shrugged and moved to the back of the hole. I sat facing Twitch, and Zig sat next to me.  
  
"You know," he whispered in my ear. "I've brought a treat tonight."  
  
"You got condoms?" I joked.  
  
He laughed. "Good one Tink," he said. "But, sadly, no. I brought it. My box," he said softly.  
  
"Oi!" I squealed. "really?"  
  
"Sh-hh," he said quietly, putting his finger to his mouth. "It's right here."  
  
He took it out of the sack. See, Magnet had somehow snatched a sunflower seed sack for each one of us, so we could put our junk in it. So of course, Zig's sack had his box in it.  
  
There it was. The soft pink color of the box. I took it out of the sack and toyed with it.  
  
"When we gonna open it?" I asked.  
  
"When do you want to?" he said.  
  
"Now," I smiled, and gently lifted the lid.  
  
I blinked.  
  
"What the hell?" I asked quietly, lifting something from out of the box.  
  
Photographs. Four photographs, of a little girl walking on the lake. I shook my head in disbelief.  
  
"That's it?" I laughed. "That's all that's in this box? Some.pictures? Wow. Wow. This is stupid and crazy, at the same time. See, I thought there might be something fun. Jewelry at least! But.pictures??"  
  
Zigzag was being very quiet. His eyes were wide, and he was holding up one of the pictures. He cocked his head to the side, trying to see it from a different point of view.  
  
"I've seen her before," he said quietly.  
  
"YOU WHAT!?" I yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP TINKERBELL!!!" someone across the way screeched.  
  
"Sorry," I blushed, then got back to the matter at hand. "You've seen her. Where? How? There aren't that many girls at camp, you know, and she's not in a uniform."  
  
"I've seen her," he repeated.  
  
"What do you mean?" I scrunched up my face.  
  
"Not like that, silly," he laughed. "I don't know. I've just seen a little girl, like this one in the picture, walking across the lake, in that white nightgown. I see her every so often. I don't know what she is. Sometimes I think it's in my head, but..I'm not sure.." He trailed off.  
  
"Is she, like, a ghost?" I asked, then felt incredibly stupid for suggesting that.  
  
A ghost. Ghosts aren't real. It's not Halloween yet, Tinkerbell.  
  
"I'm not sure," he said slowly. "Maybe she is. Maybe the Warden's hiding something.."  
  
I bit my lip. "Zigzag, it's late, and its dark. Please stop freaking me out," I pleaded miserably.  
  
He nodded. "We'll show this to everyone in the morning. Now geroff, you're squishing me."  
  
I giggled and curled up in my own section of the hole. Eventually I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
"WAKE UP!!!" a loud and happy voice yelled.  
  
"GOOD MORNING TOLKIEN!!!" I told her, and got up. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"CEREAL!!" she said happily, throwing a box of cereal in my face.  
  
"THANKS!!" I yelled, opening up the box.  
  
"SHUT UP!!" X-Ray yelled. "My God. They're gonna hear ya all the way back at camp."  
  
"Sorrwee X," I told him sheepishly. "Hey Tolkien, what's today's plan?"  
  
"God's thumb," she said, eyes bright and happy. "See it? Isn't it beautiful?" she asked in a dreamy voice, looking up.  
  
"Yes you are!!" Magnet grinned.  
  
"Awww," I cooed.  
  
I'm such a hopeless romantic.  
  
And thus everyone ate their food, however we were all aww-ing at God's Thumb. An amazing sight, really. So big and strong. I wonder what the guy attached would look like- strong and handsome. I giggled and Zig looked at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
He shook his head and grinned. "Nothing."  
  
I rolled my eyes and stood up, after emitting a loud burp, which Armpit clapped too.  
  
"ARE YOU READY TO BE LIBERATED!!!" I belted out some Distillers' lyrics.  
  
Oh and how I HATE that Brody Armstrong.  
  
She so doesn't deserve Josh Homme. He's way too hot for her and she's so- ewww.  
  
Zigzag stood up and said "My name is Brody!"  
  
"And I'm Jiggypuff," X-Ray muttered. "Shut up."  
  
"Dude why don't we check out the box?" Flash said. "I really, really hope its film."  
  
Yeah well sort of Flash. See it's pictures of a little girl..I shuddered. It was just so..weird. Blurgh.  
  
"I want to sing," I said miserably.  
  
"Box!" Squidly said.  
  
"Box! Box! Box! Box!" everyone besides me and Zigzag chanted.  
  
Zigzag made a face. "Iight then." he said miserably, and grabbed the box out of his sack.  
  
I still wanted to sing. So I started a rousing chorus of "Is Anybody Home?" by Our Lady Peace, because that was in my head, as was "How to Handle a Rope" by Queens of the Stone Age, who I love a lot, but not as much as my Zigger.  
  
"Hey, is anybody home Has anybody wasted tears on The loneliness That everyone becomes,"  
  
Zigzag understood that I was trying to postpone the horrid unveiling of the box, and he decided to sing along, since he was an OLP fan.  
  
"Goodnight, the truth has come out Everyone's needy White teeth, a ticket to meet God Be all that you envy!"  
  
Tolkien herself started up, her being in love with Raine Maida, "The shotgun under your bed has started breathing You shot it, you shot it I'm bare, I'm bare!"  
  
And we all finished "Hey, is anybody home Has anybody painted fear On the bedroom walls that save us from . . ."  
  
"GIVE ME THE FUZKIN BOX!!!!!" Squid shouted, not being able to take any more Our Lady Peace. And thus he opened the box, and raised his eyebrows. He passed it to X-Ray seriously.  
  
"Is this a joke?" X-Ray asked. "I mean, Caveman found like..jewels. This is bullshit."  
  
"Did you take them for yourself, Zig?" Magnet growled.  
  
"No! I didn't!" Zigzag said, alarmed.  
  
"Let me see those photos," Flash said seriously.  
  
X-Ray grred.  
  
"Let me see them," she hissed.  
  
X-Ray gave them up.  
  
"These are old." she muttered. "Good quality though, but definitely not in the.what..16 years that Zigzag has been alive. I'd say it could be a hundred years old. Or maybe just fifty. But definitely older than 25. Unless Zigzag keeps pictures of a little girl in a nightgown on him," Squid and Magnet raised their eyebrows, as to say 'Does he?' but I sent them a look, and they scowled. "But I doubt he does," Flash continued. "Thus Zigzag did not take anything. This was in our lovely little box."  
  
"Goody woody," I moaned.  
  
"That is so perverted," Tolkien said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Shut up, all of y'all," Squid drawled. "but what do these mean?"  
  
"Maybe Mr. Sir liked this little girl," Armpit said.  
  
"Doubt it. That's perverted," Tolkien said.  
  
"Everything's perverted to you," Zigzag said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem. I just say what I mean."  
  
"I doubt Mr. Sir lived here all his life, though," Flash said. "These photos were taken here. One looks like the girl is in a hole, so it probably was when the digging first started."  
  
"She could be the Warden," Magnet squinted.  
  
"No." Zigzag said.  
  
"Yeah well who is she then?" Twitch asked, twitching twitchfully.  
  
Zigzag sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"Wait," Flash said suddenly. "Hold up. These were tampered with!"  
  
"What?" Armpit asked.  
  
"Played around with, maybe computer generated, to make them look older. Screw what I said before, I got it all wrong. Zigzag didn't do these, though, he doesn't have the technology." Flash told everyone.  
  
"Aw, my Flashy poo is so smart," Squid cooed.  
  
Flash fired a quick smile, but was silent.  
  
I looked over at Zigzag  
  
Lucy's got some splainin' to do.  
  
"Tell them, " I said quietly.  
  
Zig shook his head.  
  
"Please," I said softly. "For me."  
  
He sighed deeply, wrinkled his nose, and said, "I do know, actually. I have an idea at least."  
  
"Please tell," Armpit said, fixing his eyes on Zigzag's lovely blue ones.  
  
"I've seen her before," Zigzag whispered. "Walking around the lake. But she seems merely a silhouette, something not real, not reachable. But she's there, and she sends a chill up my spine just to remind me. I think the warden's hiding something, possibly a murder. Or maybe she's just so pale. Maybe she lives on God's Thumb," I gazed upward. "But I don't know, I just don't know." He finished sadly.  
  
Everyone was quiet, until I finally stood from the circle we had made.  
  
"What are we waiting for, then?" I barked. "Some kiddo could be dying up there! Let's head on up!!" I raised my fist up triumphantly.  
  
Stares.  
  
I was just trying to fire them up was all.  
  
But everyone did start to put their junk away, and stood, one by one.  
  
"Are you ready to be liberated?" Zigzag asked quietly.  
  
We linked arms and started walking. 


	18. Ch 18 tolkien and God's Thumb

It was SO early in the morning when we left. We settled for handful of cereal for breakfast and sips of water.  
  
I had to stop Armpit from taking too much in. 'Save some for later. We have to ration our water.' I reminded him.  
  
I walked next to Zigzag. I shouted to everyone, while I made a fist, with my thumb pointing up. 'What does that look like to y'all?'  
  
'A thumb.' 'DUH, Zig! Look at the mountain. What does that look like?' 'A thumb.' 'Thank you, Zig Zag. Y'all just think on that.'  
  
They walked in silence, until finally.  
  
'Ooooh, IIII get it,' said Squid. ..'YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!'We all started running towards God's thumb.  
  
After a few minutes of running however, we got tired. It was desert after all, even though we'd started out early. I unwinded the top of my orange jumpsuit.  
  
'You gonna run naked?' Magnet asked.  
  
'why was that question posed too hopefully?'  
  
'er..' 'Shut up, Maggie.' 'Girl, I told you, don't call me that.'  
  
I sniggered as I tied the sleeves around my waist, so that the jumpsuit was fashioned into a pair of pants, and ofcourse, I had my white tee-shirt on. I took a swig off water. 'Dude, we're gonna have to start moving out earlier, like before ldawn,' I told the group. 'Are you fucking kidding me?' Armpit heaved. 'no way man, no way.'  
  
'Tolkien's right, bro,' X-ray dusted off his glasses. 'Just look at us, sweatin' like hogs, at eight in the morning.'  
  
'yeah,' said Tinkerbell. 'We're gonna die of the heat if we don't start early.'  
  
'yeah,' breathed flash. 'I ditto that.' Squid passed her a canteen.  
  
'Oh well, we have to keep moving,' ZigZag muttered. I nodded. We moved through the desert towards God's Thumb.  
  
The holes we passed started getting further and further apart, and less frequent. Looking back, we couldn't even see the camp.  
  
Magnet had noticed it first. 'Dude, we're pretty far. I can't see ol' Greenlake no more.'  
  
I had looked back. 'yeah, man.'  
  
Pretty soon everyone had taken at least one look back, and we looked quite dumb walking backwards, the whole lot of us.  
  
And so we walked backwards, the sun above our heads, until we heard a scream of Squid followed by a grunt. He had tripped over a pile of.wood.  
  
'What is this?' Zigzag asked.  
  
Armpit looked at it one way, then another. 'It's a rowboat.'  
  
Twitch read the letters. 'mmMAry Lou.' We all exchanged furtive looks. We all knew of the legendary Caveman and Zeroni. 'Well, at least we're headin' the right way.' Zigzag said. 'I wonder if there's anything down there..sploosh maybe.'  
  
Armpit and Squid moved to lift the boat a bit, so Zig could fit under the crack. He crouched a bit and..a yellow spotted lizard popped out and hissed at him. His voice cracked as he said nervously, '12345678910 11 spots.' We all froze. The lizard now stood on Zigzag's foot.  
  
Ten minutes.  
  
Fifteen.  
  
Twenty.  
  
The lizard moved.  
  
Finally, it gave a low hiss, and moved across Zig's foot, and to the right of our group. Ten more lizards identical to it followed, their beady eyes looking on us. The lizard family moved into a hole about twelve feet away, and we in turn ran.  
  
'That was SO close,' Flash gasped once we'd run about 30 yards.  
  
'Too close for my liking,' Zig said, a sip of water.  
  
We walked for about three more hours and then we stopped.  
  
It was sunset. We slept on the ground at the base of God's Thumb.  
  
We decided to wait til the next day to tackle it. It was dark now, too dark to clearly see where we'd be going and that was a dangerous thing.  
  
The next morning we overslept.  
  
We had set Twitch to be our night watch, but he had fallen asleep, and the first one awake had been X-ray, an he'd shaken us all awake as well.  
  
We finally too a good look at the challenge in front of us. God's Thumb was a lot bigger than we had ever imagined.  
  
'Woookkieeeee,' were my words. 'guys, we're gonna have to lose some shovels.'  
  
In the end, we got rid of all our shovels, except three, and the rest of the perishable food, which had gotten quite disgusting form the Texas desert heat.  
  
Nobody wanted to be first to go up.  
  
I nominated tink.  
  
'You're shitting me if you think I'm going up there.'  
  
I nominated Maggie.  
  
'Girl don't call me that.and no.' 'Fine!' I snapped. 'I'll go. Magnet, spot me.' He lifted me onto the first ledge, and I was soon three feet up the mountain. 'Come on, you chicken shits!' I called. 'We haven't got all day.'  
  
'yes we do!' Twitch said.  
  
'Well, actually we do, but you KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" I whined. 'Who's coming up next?'  
  
No response.  
  
'Come ON! We didn't come this far for nothing! Back me up here.'  
  
'You're crazy.' Armpit called. 'We can't make. Face it. We should just give up.'  
  
I nearly fell off my spot. 'Are you kidding me?! Think of what we've been through. Stealing from the kitchens, our master plan for escape, wandering through the desert, and the lizards, the pictures in Zig's box. Come on,' I jumped down from my ledge. 'If we go back to camp, if they haven't already destroyed our records, then it's just bag to digging. I don't know how many times you all will put up with Zigzag's YOU GOT TO GO DIG THOSE HOLES WITH BROKEN HANDS AND WITHERED SOULS EMANCIPATED FROM ALL YOU KNOW, and hIs GODDAMN SINGING, but I for one, aM not DIGGING ANTOHER HOLE!!'  
  
The rest of the group was silent. For a minute.  
  
'yeah, girl, you tell 'em, said Magnet. He spotted me, and started climbing up God's Thumb as well. 'I can't fall if my fingers got magnets in 'em.'  
  
'I sure don't want to be emancipated from all I know,' Tink said and followed.  
  
'I already am, so I've got nothing to lose,' Zig said.  
  
'I do. I could lose some weight.' Armpit added.  
  
Twitch twitched. 'If caveman and zeroni can do it, so can I.'  
  
So they all followed. We climbed. And we climbed. And we climbed. For a lloooooooooooooooooong time.  
  
And let me tell you, climbing a mountain is no easy feat. 


	19. a little ditty

Author's Note from Tolkien: Hey, sorry we haven't updated in a long time.. Here's a bit more of chapter seventeen.  
  
Tolkien POV:  
  
Although my pep talk had boosted the confidence of the group, we soon got tired.  
  
Our climbing pace slowed as the sun beat down on our backs. From the spot I was at, I thought I heard a deep voice singing softly.  
  
'You got to go dig them holes..with broken hands and withered souls, emancipated from all you know, you got to go dig those holes.'  
  
'man you slow dude,' armpit muttered.  
  
'D tent!' X-ray called.  
  
Some of the guys started singing. 'Dig it uh-oh oh, dig it, dig uh oh oh- 'OH!" Tink sang.  
  
Soon, we girls sang about our arrivals, 'two suits, two tokens in hand, we got no respect with the mr. Sir man, got our shovels, shoes fulla sand, we learned of the legends zero and caveman, oh!'  
  
We all sang for the next hour, until our throats were so dry we had to stop, and rest in the shadows of a big ledge. 'Don't look up and don't look down,' Flash said, referring to the above so steep it was like a straight line, and the below, which was at least a hundred feat. 'Too late,' Zig muttered.  
  
We sat on the ledge in the shade. It was noon, and the sun was beating down on us so much, we decided to wait out the worst of the heat in this shade. 


	20. Flash's Opinion on God's THumb

FLASH POV  
  
There is no lake at Camp Greenlake. It's so hot, I can hardly think without breaking into a hot sweat.  
  
Tolkien had the craziest idea that we should run away from Camp Greenlake. Not that I disagree with her, but the hellhole back there was literally an oasis.  
  
It hasn't rained here for a long time. The rain started after the legendary Caveman and Zero, but when the camp reopened, it stopped.  
  
There had once been a lake at Camp Greenlake, and last year it was very close to having a pond. But things have changed yet again.  
  
There is no lake at Camp Greenlake.  
  
There is no pond at Camp Greenlake.  
  
There is no oasis on God's Thumb.  
  
Noon is the most torturous hour I have ever experienced. There is no lake. There is no shade, except for what a dark corner of the mountain may provide.  
  
Attempting to scale God's Thumb was the hardest thing I've ever tried to do. I wouldn't have attempted at all, if Squid hadn't offered his hand and encourage me.  
  
It took all day yesterday for the whole lot of us to get up half way up the steep cliff. We all came really far though. Armpit probably had the most courage of all of us. And now we're waiting for the sun to pass, so it won't be directly over our heads.  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
'Water,' Armpit moaned. I tossed him a canteen. 'Small sips. We have to ration that.'  
'Dude,' X-ray muttered. 'What's gonna happen when we get up there and our water runs out?'  
All of us turned to Tolkien, as this whole mess was the fault of that little dipshit (which we mean in a loving way of course).  
'heyyyyy.....what are you looking at me for? Don't look at me like....heyyy....I DIDN"T DO IT!!!"  
  
'Err.....' was all she could manage.  
'Well, doesn't that help us?!' Zigzag spat.  
'Man, we gotta go back!' Squid groaned. 'We'll die out here if we don't.'  
  
'No way man,' Magnet huffed. "I'm not goin' back.'  
'Your funeral,'  
'I'm not diggin' anymore holes!' Magnet shouted back, but collected himself. 'no more holes, man. You can't give up so easily.'  
'Yeah,' Armpit agreed. 'I have not climbed up so high for nothin' and you can't make me go down, unless you plan to carry me.' He took a second sip of water and returned me canteen to me.  
  
'Then we're not going back,' Tolkien. "We're gonna try to get up there, if we fall of this fucking rock, or go mad from the heat!'  
'YEAH!' Tinkerbell agreed. 'We can't give up. There was something up there that kept Caveman and Zero alive and it can keep us alive. Come on, let's climb this piece of rubble.'  
'YEAH!!!!' we all shouted.  
  
Tink jumped up. 'So are we going or not?'  
'Later,' some of us muttered.  
'WHAT?"  
'Dude, we're like tired,' Magnet said.  
'Yeah, give us a second.'  
'A moment.'  
'A minute.'  
'all summer.'  
'Dipshits,' Tinkerbell muttered and plopped down next to ZigZag.  
  
Squid fixed his bandana. Twitch twitched as he played with a lock he had with him.  
'What are you doing?'tolkien asked.  
'Practicing lock picking.'  
'That's cool—hey. Wait a second.' She sat up. We opened an eye from our siestas to look upon her curiously.  
'Hey y'all,' she said. 'Twitch, ya think you could- nevermind.'  
'What?'  
'Nothing.'  
'Girl I know that look,' Magnet said. "you're thinking something.'  
'What makes you say that, Maggy?'  
'Girl, I told you-DON'T CALL ME THAT!'  
'Well, wait and see, I've got a few things to work out in my mind. Then I shall reveal all.'  
  
Squid and I exchanged curious looks, before we attempted to sleep. In an hour or so, when the sun wouldn't be so strong, we would pick up our stuff and continue going up God's Thumb.  
  
And sure enough we did. We were very tired, but Tink cheered us up. She huffed as she climbed up, and she exclaimed, 'Well, at least there are no yellow spotted lizards up here.'  
  
We all smiled.  
  
'Yeah,' said Zig, 'Cos you know what they say about the lizards!"  
  
'What Do they say about the lizards?' I asked. I hadn't heard too much about them, except their venom.  
  
'HERE we go,' Squid rolled his eyes.  
  
'AHEM!' Zig called our attention. "Please allow me to continue. Anyway, dear Flash. They say a lot about them lizards. If you ever see a lizard, you only see their beady red eyes that just stare at you, waiting to bite into your flesh. And they have exactly eleven yellow spots on their spiny little back. However, if you get close enough to count the spots yourself, then you're in big trouble, Jack.'  
  
'Trouble?'  
  
Zigzag imitated a dead dog, or something.  
  
'You die?!" I asked. 'Then where do the stories come from?'  
  
Zigzag got a weird look in his eye and climbed ahead.  
  
I turned to Squid on my right. 'ya reckon he knows something we don't?'  
  
'Yeah, he's been here longer than any of us....'  
  
Our solemn mood was interrupted by Armpit declaring what he was gonna do as soon as we reached the top.  
  
'When we get up there, I am gonna drop these little pants o' mine, and moon the whole world!' He sang. 'And I'll shout out to all of them 'LOOK AT ME I'm KING OF THE WORLD! AND YOU MUST ADMIRE MY ASS!!'  
  
His shout echoed, and we all giggled.  
  
Magnet started singing, as after the first line, Veri giggled and shouted along. Apparently it was an inside joke.  
  
'CHIckity chickity in my shoup, how many fruit loops can I loop?" They screamed. 


End file.
